Family
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione finds out things that she never knew. What happens when even though the Dark Lord is gone she still finds herself having to fight for her life? Will she let the people she just found help her or will she push them away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is another story that came to me in a dream... I tried to ignore it but after I kept dreaming about it several nights in a row I gave up and decided to write it... LMAO! There will be quite a bit in this first chapter so hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

**A COUPLE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY...**

**1: IT IS AU AND PROBABLY OOC**

**2: SEVERUS IS ALIVE, ALBUS IS ALIVE... WELL EVERYONE EXCEPT MAD EYE IS ALIVE ON THE SIDE OF LIGHT...**

**3: THE MALFOY'S FOUGHT ON THE SIDE OF LIGHT!**

*clears throat * I think that is it! *snorts *

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was returning for her final year at Hogwarts. She was excited because she had her own room this year since she was Head Girl. It wasn't that she didn't like sharing a room with others or being in the same dormitory as her friends but she was still trying to get things wrapped around in her head about what happened during the final battle.

Plus with her having her own room she wouldn't have to tell her friends why she was seeing the Headmaster so much. Hell she wasn't even sure why she had to see him as soon as she unpacked. She shrugged her shoulders and started walking towards the dormitory she would be sharing with whoever the Head Boy was. When she got to it she gave the portrait the default password and walked in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco walked into his new dormitory and sighed. He was happy that he was Head Boy because he had his own room and wouldn't have to put up with other Slytherin's bursting into his room uninvited. The only down side is who his new roommate was. Then again he didn't have anything against Hermione.

Draco chuckled as he wondered what her reaction would be at seeing who she was rooming with. As he heard the door open he realized he didn't have to wait to see how she reacted. As soon as she walked into their shared common room he turned towards her. "Hello Granger."

Hermione's head whipped up when she heard Draco's voice. When she saw how nervous he looked to be she shot him a small smile. "Hello Malfoy. How are you doing?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "I am doing well. How are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know really. I have a weird feeling and I can't shake it. Oh well. I need to put my things I my room and then go and see the Headmaster."

Draco frowned but before he could say anything the fire he had set in the fireplace flared green and then Albus stepped out saying "Oh good you both are here. Why don't we all sit down so we can have a chat?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look but sat down after Hermione set her trunk and the cat carried she was holding down on the floor. Once they were both seated they looked at Albus with a raised eyebrow on both of their faces.

"I thought I was coming to see you Headmaster. Is something wrong?" Hermione said.

Albus smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Miss Granger. Well nothing life threatening anyways. I was also going to meet with Mr. Malfoy but I figured it'd be easier if I met with you both at the same time. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I need both of your words that you will allow me to talk before you interrupt. Do I have your word from the both of you?"

Hermione and Draco looked at one another and then back at Albus as they both nodded and said together "Yes, Sir."

Albus sighed and sat back in the chair he was in. "I'm telling you both this before I even talk to the other person involved. I do believe I will also call you both by your given names instead of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Now I'm going to tell you a story. Eighteen years ago there was a man who was married but infatuated with a witch who wasn't his wife. To skip all the details that you really don't need to know about I'll just tell you that the witch ended up pregnant but didn't tell the wizard. She broke it off with him for the nine months she was pregnant. The witch brought the baby she had to me and told me she feared that if the wizard found out she had a daughter by him that he would either take the daughter away or that he would let her keep her daughter until she was older and then take her and present her to Voldermort. She asked me to make sure that her daughter would be safe and to place the baby girl somewhere the wizard would never guess if he happened to ever find out about the child. The wizard is question had a son that same year with his wife. I placed the daughter with a Muggle family. I promised Angelica the witch that I would tell her daughter about her when she came of age but unfortunately we were in the middle of a war so I didn't get the chance to tell the girl. I am telling both of you this because Hermione you are Angelica's daughter and because Draco the wizard that got Angelica pregnant is your father."

Hermione stared at Albus in shock. She kept opening and closing her mouth and then as everything he said registered with her she gasped. "You're telling me that I'm adopted? You can't be serious. No this has to be some kind of dream."

Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid that I am serious Hermione. Draco is your brother and Lucius is your father. Now that I have finally told you I'll give you the letter from your birth mother. I also have some other news to tell you Hermione. It is up to you if you want Draco here for it or not but I think you should allow him to stay so that he can give you moral support. I know that you both are shocked at what you have just learned and I am sorry about that and I will help you however I can but this other matter I need to discuss with you is very important and it can't wait."

Draco blinked his eyes as Albus's words finally registered with him. He couldn't believe that he had a sister let alone that his sister was Hermione Granger. He could tell that Hermione was close to losing it so he grabbed her hand in his own and squeezed it. He would deal with his own shock later right now his new found sister needed him. "Come on Granger breathe. We'll deal with the fact that we're siblings later. Right now lets see what else the Headmaster has to tell you. Okay?"

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes and saw that he was concerned about her. She nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out as she turned back and faced Albus. "What else do you need to tell me Headmaster?"

Albus gave Hermione a small smile. "A lawyer came to me right before you got here today Hermione. Draco isn't the only sibling you have but he is the only live sibling. You had a sister that was a couple years older than you. The lawyer came to me because your sister was murdered last night. Celeste, that is your sister's name knew all about you. She left everything she had to you except what she left for her twin daughters but you are to be executor over what was left to them. She also told him in a letter and in the will and she had papers drawn up and signed them before she died that she wanted you to have custody of her daughters should anything happen to her. You see Hermione she knew that she was going to die because someone has been after her for the last three years. Unfortunately from what I have learned the girls saw their mother get killed. I'm told that they saw the guy who murdered their mother. Mr. Spencer wanted to know if you are up to taking on the care of the girls and protecting them should the man come after them."

Hermione felt as if her world has just exploded around her. She was having a hard time understanding everything but the one thing she did know was that she was about to become an instant mother at the age of eighteen. She looked at Albus and gave a single nod. "I'll take the girls in. I'll need to find a place for us to live. Everything you have told me is swimming around in my head so you may have to clarify things later on but right now I need to focus on keeping two kids safe. Also Sir if you could help me find a place to live I'd appreciate it. It's a good thing I didn't unpack my things just yet."

Draco looked from Albus to Hermione. "Granger why do you need to find a place to live?"

Hermione chuckled a little hysterically. "Draco we just found out we are brother and sister I think it is okay for you to call me Hermione. As for why I need a place to live it's simple really. I can't stay at Hogwarts now that I'm an instant Mom. I need to find a place to live and make sure it is secure so I can protect the girls. Unfortunately now I won't be able to finish my schooling like I wanted to but I'll deal with it since I have something more important to do now."

Albus stood up and cleared his throat to stop Hermione from talking. "Hermione you don't have to leave Hogwarts. Before I came to you I talked to Kingsley and he agreed that you would be allowed to finish your schooling even if you agreed to take your nieces in. I want you to know that Kingsley and I will do whatever we can to help you and to find the man who murdered your sister. I think perhaps tonight we should have a meeting with the Order. As Lucius will be there I'll make sure to contact him to talk before tonight. Now I had a feeling you would want your nieces so if you want to you can floo to my office where they are with Mr. Spencer."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Draco. "Will you come with me?"

Draco smiled and nodded and then stood up. He held out a hand and helped Hermione up and then followed Albus over to the fireplace. After Albus left he picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace and then stepped in and pulled Hermione in with him and held her securely to his side as he called out their destination. He knew that she could get their on her own but he wanted to make sure that she knew he was there for her even though he had just found out that Hermione was his sister.

As they stumbled out of the fireplace in Albus's office he caught his balance and then made sure that he didn't let Hermione fall. Once he was sure she was stead on her feet he let go and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay there Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a small smile. "Yes I am Draco. Thank you for making sure that I didn't fall."

Draco smirked but didn't say anything because Albus broke in saying "Ah there you two are. Now Hermione I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Brian Spencer the lawyer I told you about. Mr. Spencer this is Hermione Granger and her brother Draco Malfoy. Hermione has agreed to take in her two nieces Mr. Spencer."

Brian Spencer looked at Hermione and gave her a nod. He kept his facial expressions neutral so that nobody could get what he was thinking. "Hello Miss Granger I'm sorry that we have to meet this way. There are several things we need to go over so maybe we can agree to a time when we can meet and talk just the two of us."

Hermione looked at the man who was talking to her and repressed a shudder. There was something about him that set her on edge but she couldn't figure out what it was. She squeezed Draco's hand and forced a smile towards the man. "If there is anything I need to know after you leave today Mr. Spencer you can relay it to Headmaster Dumbledore and he can tell me. If you need to see me yourself then you can do so with the Headmaster and my brother with me. I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable being alone with someone I don't know especially since a war just ended not to long ago. I hope you don't take it personally. Plus this is my last year of school and I have a lot on my plate."

Brian narrowed his eyes slightly but smiled and once again made sure what he was thinking didn't show on his face. "Not a problem Miss Granger. It's always good to be cautious. Now then I'd like to introduce you to your nieces Mercy and Madeline. They just turned four years old today. I'm in charge of Celeste's will and everything has been left to you except what you will be holding in trust for Mercy and Madeline. You've been left quite a bit of money Miss Granger and it needs to be transferred to an account in your name. Do you have one?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes I have an account at Gringotts."

"Okay then you'll need to come with me so I can get the money transferred to your account. When would a good time be for you to go?" Brian asked.

Hermione frowned and bit her lip so Albus said "Mr. Spencer I'll let you know when Miss Granger is available. Is there anything else she needs to do right now or can she take her nieces and get them settled?"

Brian looked at Albus and then back at Hermione and shook his head. "There is nothing else that needs to be done right now. I do however need you to sign some papers Miss Granger but most of them can wait except the one where it states that she is taking custody of the children. I will need that one signed so that I can get it to the Ministry."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a hold of the paper that Spencer was holding out to her. She leaned into Draco so that he could also read it with her. She felt Albus step behind her and Draco so she made sure that he too could read it. Once they were done reading it she looked at Draco and Albus with a raised eyebrow and when she saw them both nod she walked over to Albus's desk and picked up his quil and signed it. "There it is signed Mr. Spencer. Now what about the girls things? Do they have any with them?"

Brian sighed and shook his head as he stared at Hermione. When he felt eyes on him he quickly stopped looking at her and sighed again. "I'm afraid their things are in the house that the crime occurred in. I could see if the Auror's would allow you access so that you can go in and get their things."

Hermione shivered so Draco said "No that won't be necessary. We'll go shopping for new clothes and things for Mercy and Madeline."

Brian nodded. "Okay then. I have to get going but if you have any questions Miss Granger feel free to contact me. Your Headmaster has my contact information."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She watched as he used the floo and then as soon as he disappeared from sight she gave a shudder. "There is something about that man that sets me on edge. I really don't want to have to deal with him again."

Albus nodded. "I sensed something also but I'm not sure what. I'm sure you won't have to deal with him again Hermione. I'll make sure of it some how."

Draco looked at Hermione and then Albus. "Actually Headmaster if you can contact Dad and tell him about Hermione I'm sure we won't have to deal with Spencer personally. If after you tell Dad about Hermione he can come and see Hermione and me and we'll tell him about Spencer. I'm sure Dad will have one of our lawyers deal with anything that comes Hermione's way from Spencer."

Albus thought for a minute and then nodded. "Good idea Draco. If you two would go ahead and head down to the Great Hall because the Welcoming Feast will be starting soon. I'll contact Lucius and have him come here. I'll even have him come to the Feast. While I wait for him to show up I'll send out a quick message and alert everyone to the meeting tonight. Hermione are you going to be okay with your new wards? They will have to come to Grimmauld Place with us."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine with them. Um Sir can Draco sit with me tonight during the Welcoming Feast?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yes he can. Now why don't you two take Mercy and Madeline down to the Great Hall. I think it would also be a good idea to inform both Minerva and Severus as to why you have two little girls with you. You don't have to tell them everything right now Hermione just tell them you are watching them and I told you to take them to the Great Hall with you. Severus and Minerva can both deal with not knowing everything for a couple hours. Also Hermione I will get you the letter from your birth Mother later on tonight after the meeting."

Hermione nodded and then walked over to the two little girls who were sitting in a chair together. "Hi Mercy. Hi Madeline. I'm your Aunt Hermione. Would you please come with me?"

Mercy and Madeline looked up and said at the same time "We know who you are. Mommy showed us pictures. She told us before she died that you would protect us."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Your Mommy was right. I will do everything I can to protect you two. Now how would you like to go and eat something?"

Both Mercy and Madeline jumped up and Mercy held her arms out to Hermione for her to pick her up while Madeline went over and held her arms up for Draco to pick her up.

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks but bent down and picked each girl up and then left Albus's office just as he opened a connection to Lucius.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Now that I'm doing the ending A/N I can tell you more about this story... The Dark Lord is dead as you have all guessed... Also yes Hermione and Draco are half brother and half sister... You will find out more about Hermione's birth Mother and her sister in later chapters... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter... And thanks to all those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts... I'm glad you all like the story so far... Now I will warn you this chapter bounces around some because it will show different conversations with different people... So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus made the floo connection to Lucius and asked him to step through because he needed to speak with him. After he got Lucius to agree he stepped back and walked over to his desk and sat down. He knew that Lucius was going to be shocked but he also knew once Lucius read the note from Angelica that he'd understand. He could only hope that if Lucius got angry that it didn't take him long to calm down. Especially since there was only ten minutes before he had to be in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

He looked up when his fireplace flared green just in time to see Lucius step out. "Thank you for coming so quickly Lucius. I hate to bother you but since I have called a meeting tonight for the Order I thought it best to see you as soon as I could."

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair in front of Albus's desk. "What is it Albus?"

Albus sighed. "There is no other way to say this other than to come right out and say it. You have an eighteen year old daughter Lucius and before you ask yes I have known about the girl from the beginning."

Lucius's eyes widened and then narrowed as he breathed out "Angelica."

Albus nodded. "That is correct Lucius. I was supposed to tell your daughter about Angelica when she reached of age but I didn't because we were in the middle of a war. I just told your daughter earlier about both you and Angelica. Unfortunately that wasn't the only shock she received today."

Lucius sighed. "Who is my daughter Albus?"

Albus took in a deep breath and let it out. "Your daughter is none other than Hermione Granger."

Lucius's eyes widened once more and he swore. "You mean to tell me my daughter is the one girl that I just about killed before I finally decided to say screw it and let the Dark Lord find out that I was a traitor? What in the hell was Angelica thinking letting our daughter grow up in the Muggle world? Why in the hell didn't she tell me she was pregnant?"

Albus stood up. "Calm down Lucius and I will try to answer your questions. Angelica was thinking that had you known you had gotten her pregnant and then known that you had a daughter that you would have either taken your daughter or later on tried to take her to present her to Voldermort. That is one of the reasons that she didn't tell you and that is also the reason I gave Hermione. There was another reason as well and it is one that I did not tell Hermione nor Draco. Lucius, Narcissa knew about Angelica but didn't care. However she did make the mistake of telling Bellatrix and Bellatrix went after Angelica and tried to kill her. When Narcissa found out she came to me and brought Angelica with her. Narcissa has known about Hermione the whole time and she is the one who helped me hide Hermione away when the time came. I do have a letter for you Lucius from Angelica and I should let you know that Angelica was killed about twelve years ago by Bellatrix. I haven't told Hermione yet that her birth mother is dead but I think that she already knows that."

Lucius swallowed hard and then nodded. "I'll read the letter later. You said that Hermione had another shock besides finding out that she was adopted and who her birth parents are. What else did she find out today Albus?"

Once again Albus sighed. "As you know Lucius, Angelica had a daughter when you and her met. I had to tell Hermione about Celeste because Celeste was murdered last night and she left everything she had to Hermione including custody of her twin daughters. Not only has Hermione become an instant Mother but she is also in charge of protecting the twins because they saw who killed their Mom. There is more than that but I think that Hermione should be the one to tell you. That is why I have called a meeting for tonight for the Order. We are going to need all the help we can get to make sure that Hermione and her girls are okay."

Lucius stood up. "I want to see Hermione now. I know that she will be at the Welcoming Feast so I will wait until after it to talk to her. Also Albus while I know that you are not lying to me about Hermione Granger being my daughter I'm going to need do the paternity charm on her just so that there will be no questions from anyone else once I claim her publicly and legally. Will it be okay if I stay for the feast?"

Albus nodded. "Of course you can Lucius. I was actually going to ask you to anyways. We should head to the Great Hall because by the time we get there it will be time. Plus I left Draco and Hermione to tell Severus and Minerva that I'd be along shortly and I have no doubt that both of them are wondering who the two little girls are that Hermione and Draco are carrying around."

Lucius chuckled lightly and nodded and then followed Albus out of his office. He was silent as they walked side by side down the hall towards the Great Hall. He couldn't believe everything he had learned. Although as he thought about the times he interacted with Hermione he finally realized what it was that always bugged him about the girl. He sucked in a breath as he thought about every time he looked at Hermione that she always reminded him of someone and now he knew that Hermione reminded him of Angelica. He had to admit now that he thought about it that Hermione almost looked exactly like Angelica did at eighteen years old.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As they made their way to the Great Hall Draco looked over at Hermione. "Are you sure that you're okay Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Draco and gave him a smile. "I'm perfectly fine Draco. While everything I have learned today has been shocking I will admit that I am happy to know the truth of well of everything. I always wondered why I never looked anything like my Mom and Dad and now I know. I'm also sure that later everything will hit me but right now I can't think about that because I have to focus on coming up with a way to keep Mercy and Madeline safe. You too have had a shock Draco so how are you doing?"

Draco smiled. "I'm doing great actually. I now have a sister and two little girls to help with."

Hermione chuckled and said "Thank you Draco. Are you ready to go into the Great Hall? We have to find Snape and McGonagall."

Draco nodded and tightened his hold on Madeline and shifted her to his other hip. He then wrapped his now free arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Might as well make everyone talk."

Hermione chuckled and allowed Draco to lead her into the Great Hall. She looked over at Draco and saw that Madeline had her head on Draco's shoulder and she smiled. She looked down at Mercy and smiled when she that Mercy was looking up at her and smiling. She knew the second everyone spotted her and Draco because all talking and all noise ceased.

She didn't bother looking around as they walked down the aisle beside the Gryfinndor table. Instead she stared straight ahead and let Draco lead her to the Head Table and over to where Minerva and Severus were sitting and quietly talking to one another.

Once up at the Head Table and standing in front of where Minerva and Severus were sitting Draco cleared his throat and said "I'm sorry to bother you Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape but the Headmaster wanted Hermione and I to tell you that he'll be down here shortly. I also think that I should tell you that the Headmaster has called a meeting for the Order tonight. I know that he will probably tell you when he gets down here but I thought I'd give you a heads up."

Minerva frowned and the frown grew as she saw that Draco and Hermione were holding onto two toddlers. "Who are those kids? Where did they come from?"

Hermione swallowed and looked at Draco and then looked anywhere else but at Minerva as she said "This is Mercy and the one Draco is holding is Madeline. I can only tell you that I am watching them. I'm sorry but I cannot and I won't tell you more right now."

Minerva looked at Hermione with wide eyes and then demanded loudly "Who are those two girls Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt Mercy flinch in her arms and her eyes grew cold as she looked at the woman who was almost like a mentor for her. "I already told you ma'am I cannot and I won't tell you more than I already did. You can wait until the meeting tonight just like everyone else. And I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. I won't have you upsetting Mercy or Madeline after the last couple days that they have had."

Draco could tell that Hermione was getting upset so he looked rubbed her shoulders. "You need to calm down Hermione. You don't want to upset Mercy do you?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out and shook her head. She then looked at Minerva and then at Severus. "Look I'm sorry but I have had a stressful day already and it's just going to get worse. In fact just when I thought everything would be fine this year I find out that it is going to be anything but fine but I will do what I have to do to keep the girls from feeling scared and if that means if I have to tell you off then so be it."

Minerva's mouth dropped open in shock but just as she was getting ready to reply to Hermione, Severus cut in and said "Draco what is your father doing with the Headmaster?"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw his Dad walking towards him and Hermione and he smiled slightly and then looked at Hermione. "Are you ready to see him?"

Hermione sighed and then nodded. She saw that once again Severus and Minerva were looking at her and Draco but she ignored it as she turned her head to look over her shoulder just as Lucius came to a stop behind her. "Hello Sir."

Lucius cleared his throat and looked at Draco and then Hermione and gave a nod. "After finding out what we both just did I think you can dispense with the Sir, Hermione. I know that we have a lot to talk about and we will after the meal and before the meeting but I can't let you go to your seat wondering what I am thinking. I want you to know that I loved your Mother in my own way and I would have helped her had I known about you. I know that things went down that never should have so I hope that in time you can forgive me for everything and that maybe you can find your way to calling me Father like Draco does."

Hermione heard Minerva and Severus both gasp but she ignored them and looked into Lucius's eyes and then smiled slightly. "We'll talk later but I don't see that being a problem. After all if I can readily accept Draco as my brother I can accept you as my Father. I need to get Mercy and Madeline something to eat but maybe after the feast you can come back to mine and Draco's dormitory with us. I need to talk to you about something anyways."

Lucius nodded and gave a half smile. "That is fine. I should probably let you and Draco get to your seats. I hope you two will be sitting together while you eat so that you will have help with the girls Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "We are."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Draco. "Make sure nobody bugs your sister, son."

Draco smirked. "I will Father. We'll see you after we eat."

Lucius nodded again and then walked up the stairs and to to the vacant seat by Severus after watching his son and daughter walking to the Gryfinndor table. He turned his head and saw Severus staring at him in shock and he smiled and said one word that would explain it all. "Angelica."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* And there is chapter 2! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow you all like this story... LOL! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco kept looking over at Hermione during the sorting and the welcome speech. He was worrying about her because he had no doubt once the speech was finished that Harry and Ron were going to start in on Hermione. He saw the looks that both boys kept shooting her although he had to admit that the look Harry kept giving her was one more of concern than anything else.

He felt a tug on his robe and looked down at Madeline. "Are you okay Madeline?"

Madeline smiled shyly. "I'm okay but why are people giving mean looks to Aunt 'Mione?"

Draco looked around and noticed that quite a few people were glaring at Hermione. He fought to keep a glare off of his own face because of the ones looking at Hermione like that. He looked back down at Madeline and gave her a slight smile. "It's okay Madeline. They are giving your Aunt looks because they don't know why she is friendly with me. Now would you like to sit on my lap so that you can eat? It's just about time to start eating."

Madeline smiled and climbed onto Draco's lap and watched in awe as food magically appeared on the table. She chuckled when she heard her twin squeal in surprise.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron was fighting a losing battle to keep his mouth shut during the sorting and welcome speech. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione walk over to the Gryfinndor table with Draco by her side and two little girls with them. When he saw Draco sit close to Hermione he got even angrier.

As soon as they were told to eat up Ron looked at Hermione and growled "What is Malfoy doing with you Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Ron after she got Mercy situated on her lap. "Draco is with me because I want him to be Ronald."

Harry could tell that something big was going on. He had heard the exchange between Draco and the little girl who was now on his lap so he decided to keep his cool. He may not have liked Draco the five years of their schooling but even he had to admit that Draco had changed and that Draco had grown up a lot in the last two years. He looked at Ron. "Calm down Ron. You don't want to say something that your going to regret."

Ron scoffed and ignored Harry in favor of looking at Hermione ad demanding "Why would you want him with you? What are you his whore now?"

Hermione gasped but before she could say anything Draco cut in saying harshly "Watch what you say Weasel. I don't bloody well care what you say or think about me but you will not talk about Hermione like that. And you need to watch your mouth. There are little ears around and they don't need to hear bad words and nor do they need to get upset. They have had a trying day already without you adding to it."

Ron glared at Draco and stood up and snarled "Why don't they need to get upset Malfoy? Who are the two girls anyways? Are they yours and Hermione's bastard children? Merlin knows they kind of look like Hermione."

There were several gasps around the group and even though she was seeing red Hermione gently moved Mercy from her lap to the bench beside her and then got shakily to her feet and looked at Ron and yelled "Take that back Ronald Weasley! I have taken everything you have said and done to me over the last seven years but I won't take that. You don't even know what you are talking about so shut the hell up before I shut you up myself you pathetic arsehole."

Ron laughed and shouted "You won't do anything to me 'Mione. The only time you have ever hurt someone is when they have hurt you or threatened to. So be a good little girl and sit down."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand just as Ron pointed his at her chest but before she even had the chance to cast a spell someone behind her yelled "Expelliarmus."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius was silently eating when he heard yelling. When he looked up he saw that it was his daughter and his eyes grew cold as he heard what she was saying. He had no clue what it was that the youngest Weasley boy had said to her but he could tell that she was angry. He quickly looked around and saw that Albus was standing up so he too stood up and started towards the table.

He saw the boy pull his wand out and point it at his daughter so he quickly drew his out and pointed it at the boy and yelled "Expelliarmus."

He smirked when Ron's wand came flying at him just as the boy himself flew backwards. He saw Hermione turn to look over her shoulder and he gave her a smirk and then walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Yes I am. Thank you."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Ron as the idiot walked back over to the table and he snarled "Don't you ever point your wand at my daughter again Mr. Weasley or it will be the last thing you do."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he snarled "What do you mean your daughter?"

Lucius glared. "Exactly what I said Mr. Weasley. You would have found out tonight during the Order meeting but I don't think that you should be allowed to come after your actions. What did you say to Hermione to make her mad anyways?"

Ron tried to glare but it came out a grimace. "I didn't say anything to 'Mione."

Harry snorted from where he was still sitting and then he hissed "You called 'Mione a whore and asked if the two little girls were her's and Draco's bastards children. I have to agree with Mr. Malfoy, Ron you shouldn't be allowed at the meeting tonight."

Ron looked at Harry in shock. "You can't mean that Harry."

Harry nodded his head and then said "I do mean that Ron. Headmaster, does Ron have to be at tonight's meeting?"

Albus who was standing silently beside Lucius looked at Ron with something in his eye that was close to fury. "No, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley doesn't need to be there tonight. I think I will stand by what Lucius has said. Mr. Weasley you are not to come to the meeting tonight. In fact I think you will have detention with Filch even though today is your first day back. While you are in detention I think it best you think about your actions."

Ron glared and turned around and stomped out of the Great Hall but not before he heard Draco say "Hermione do you just want to go back to our room and have the House Elves bring us something to eat? I think Madeline and Mercy have had enough excitement."

Hermione looked down at the two girls and saw that they were shaking and it made her angry all over again because it was Ron's fault. "Actually Draco I think that is best. Maybe your Dad will come with us so we can talk while we eat."

Draco smirked and said lowly "Don't forget he's your Dad now too."

Harry looked back in forth between Draco and Hermione and then cleared his throat. "May I come back with you two please? I know that something is going on and if I can I'd like to help."

Draco looked at Hermione who gave a nod and then he looked at Harry and said "Yeah Potter you can come with us. It won't hurt to have one more person in on what we know before the meeting tonight. Dad you're coming right?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes I'll come, son."

Hermione let out a sigh and then picked Mercy up into her arms. "Come on Sweetheart lets go to our rooms and I'll get you something to eat. Okay?"

Mercy smiled and nodded. "Okay Aunt 'Mione. That red headed man scared me."

Hermione kissed Mercy on the head. "It's okay honey. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Mercy buried her head in Hermione's chest and held on to her tight as she started walking.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw that Draco was carrying Madeline with Lucius on his right side. She looked over and saw Harry beside her and she smiled as she led the way to her's and Draco's dormitory.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus looked at Albus when he sat back down and said "Where are Lucius, Draco, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and the two girls off to Albus?"

Albus looked over at Severus and smiled. "They are going to the Head Girl's and Head Boy's dormitory to eat and talk."

Severus frowned. "I'm taking it there is quite a bit that we don't know?"

Albus sighed and nodded. "Yes but you will find out tonight during the meeting."

Severus nodded and went back to eating as he thought about what he has already learned today. He wondered just what else he and everyone else would learn at the meeting.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Well look at that this chapter isn't over 2k words long! *snorts* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is one of the chapters you have been waiting for... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once back in her's and Draco's dormitory Hermione quickly called for Dobby and asked him to bring some food for her, Harry, Draco, Lucius, Madeline and Mercy. Once he disappeared she sat Mercy and Madeline down on the floor and the conjured up a kid size table and chairs and then had them sit in the chairs just as Dobby reappeared with the food. She thanked him and then set about making plates for Madeline and Mercy and then poured them some pumpkin juice. She sat down after placing the girls plates and drinks in front of them and then looked at Harry, Draco and Lucius. "Okay you three get something to eat."

She watched the girls eat but turned her head to look at Lucius when he asked "Aren't you going to eat Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not really hungry right now."

Lucius frowned. "You need to eat at least a little Hermione. I know that you have had two shocks today but you have to take care of yourself. Plus if you eat then you will have the strength that you will need here in a couple of hours when we go to the meeting."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Fine I'll eat a little. I just hope that I can keep it down."

Draco smirked as he looked at Hermione. "And that is Dad telling you what to do. He always uses reason so that you never figure out that he is telling you what to do. He is very much a Slytherin like that. And if you start to feel sick I'll get Severus to give me an anti nausea potion for you."

Lucius chuckled. "Of course I'm a Slytherin. Severus will give you the potion and who knows what else Draco especially since he knows now that Hermione is my daughter."

Harry looked at Draco then at Lucius and then finally at Hermione. "'Mione why didn't you tell me that Mr. Malfoy is your father?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Mercy and Madeline to make sure they were okay before she looked at Harry. "I couldn't tell you what I didn't know Harry. I only found out today that the people I thought were my parents weren't my parents. It turns out that I was adopted. My birth mother's name is Angelica and Lucius is my birth father. I won't go into details but suffice to say Lucius just found out that I was his daughter shortly after I did."

Harry nodded. "Okay but remember if you need to talk that I'm here for you. Can you tell me who these little girls are?"

Hermione smiled and looked at the girls as she spoke. "The girl in the pink is Mercy and the girl in the purple is Madeline and they are my nieces. I guess I have an older sister well I had an older sister but she was murdered last night. Her lawyer came to Dumbledore today so he could meet with me because Celeste left everything to me including custody of the girls. I'm not sure exactly what she left me because I didn't let the lawyer go into great detail. I do know that I'll have to meet with him so he can transfer funds to my Gringotts account."

Draco cleared his throat. "Don't forget Hermione that you wanted to talk to Dad about that."

Lucius was frowning as he said "Why didn't the lawyer go into detail about what he left you Hermione?"

Hermione shifted on the couch and after checking on the girls once more she looked at Lucius. "Well I didn't really want him to go into detail and besides that he had a meeting he had to get to. There was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. I will have to meet with him again but when I do I want someone with me. There is something about him that makes warning bells go off in my head. It just could be because of the way he kept looking at me but I don't think that it is just that. I wanted to ask you, Lucius if you could recommend a lawyer to me that I could use. I don't really know who to trust right now."

Once again Lucius frowned but before he could say anything Harry asked "Why don't you know who you can trust 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed and then stood up and walked over to Mercy and Madeline. "Are you two finished eating?"

Mercy and Madeline both nodded and Mercy said "I spilled some juice on my shirt Aunt 'Mione."

Hermione chuckled and took her wand out and flicked it and then said "There you go Mercy your all set. If I let my cat out would you two like to play with him while I talk to the other adults?"

Mercy and Madeline nodded again and then Madeline said "Do we get to meet the other adults that aren't Uncle Draco?"

Hermione chuckled again and led the girls over to where Harry and Lucius were sitting on the loveseat. "Madeline, Mercy I'd like you to meet your Uncle Harry and Your Grandpa Lucius."

Mercy and Madeline looked at Harry and Lucius and chimed together "Hello Grandpa Lucius and Uncle Harry."

Draco, Harry and Hermione laughed at the look on Lucius's face because his eyes were opened wide in shock and Hermione said "Well if you're going to be my Dad, Lucius then that will make you their Grandpa since I'm their guardian."

Lucius nodded and then looked down at the two little girls and said "Hello Madeline and Mercy. It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Grandpa Lucius." both girls chimed together once again.

Hermione laughed and then walked over to the couch and sat down and pulled Crookshanks cat carrier towards her and let him out. "Okay girls you play with Crooks while I talk to Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco and Grandpa Lucius. Okay?"

"Yes Aunt 'Mione." Madeline and Mercy said together.

Hermione looked over at both Lucius and Harry and sighed. "To answer your question I don't know who I can trust because both Madeline and Mercy witnessed Celeste get murdered. I have to protect them from an unknown force. That is why the Headmaster called for a meeting tonight. I not only have school to get through I now have to raise two four year olds who just lost their Mom and I have to be able to protect them. I have no clue who I can trust and I have a feeling before all is said and done that I'm going to drive myself crazy trying to make sure I can do everything."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're not alone Hermione. I'll help in whatever way that I can. We will get through this just like we got through the war."

Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry's embrace for a second. "Thank you Harry."

Lucius stood up and walked over and knelt down in front of Hermione. "I know that we have had our problems in the past but I hope you can forgive me at some point. I may have just found out that you are my child but I promise you that I'll protect you. I have no doubt that you're my daughter and I want to claim you publicly but in order to do that that I will need to do the paternity charm. I don't mean that you have to take my last name if you don't want to but I would like to show you off to everyone."

Hermione's eyes widened but she gave a slow nod. "Are you sure? Don't you think that you should tell your wife about me first and then talk it over with her?"

Lucius shook his head even as he used his wand to do the charm. "Yes, Hermione I'm sure. And I don't need to talk to Narcissa. Albus told me earlier that she knew about Angelica and that she was the one who brought Angelica to him. She also helped Albus find a family for you."

Draco's eyes widened as did Hermione's but it was Draco who said "Wow."

Lucius nodded. "I know son. The charm has showed that you are my daughter Hermione. Now as for a lawyer you can use one of the ones I have on retainer. I also would like the name of the lawyer that came to see you today because I have connections and I will use them to find out everything I can about the man. I want you to know Hermione that had I known about you from the beginning I would have loved you and protected you from everything and everyone including Voldermort. I also want you to know that I did love your Mom in my own ways."

Hermione looked at Lucius with tears in her eyes. "I forgave you for everything you did when you saved my life in my fifth year. Plus you were a spy. Thank you."

Lucius smiled and stood up and pulled Hermione up and into his arms for a quick hug just as Draco said "Shouldn't we be heading to Grimmauld Place? We have about fifteen minutes before the meeting is to begin. I didn't realize we've been talking for so long."

Lucius nodded. "Do you guys want to floo or apparate?"

Hermione looked at the girls and then back at Lucius. "Floo. It will be easier with the girls. Draco and Harry would you mind carrying them through?"

Both Harry and Draco shook their heads and walked over to the girls and picked them up and Harry said "Okay lets go."

Hermione watched as Harry threw in floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped in with Mercy in his arms and called out his destination followed by Draco carrying Madeline and then Lucius. She took in a deep breath and threw a pinch of floo powder and stepped in and called out the destination. She stumbled out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place but before she could fall arms caught her. She looked up and saw that it was Lucius who caught her. "Thank you."

Lucius smirked. "You are most welcome. I couldn't have you hurting yourself now could I?"

Hermione shook her head and chuckled as did Harry and Draco but it was Harry who said "Hermione always seems to fall when she steps out of the floo. Are you all ready to go into the kitchen? I can hear people in there."

Hermione sighed but nodded and then plucked Mercy out of Harry's arms. "Now I'm ready. I'm counting on you three men to keep everyone from smothering me once they find out what is going on."

All three nodded and Harry led the way to the kitchen with Draco and Lucius on either side of Hermione as they followed. Once they walked into the kitchen the talking ceased.

Narcissa took a step forward and looked from Lucius to Hermione and back to Lucius. "You know."

Lucius looked at his wife and saw her nervousness and he smiled at her. "Yes love, I know. I'm not mad at you though. I understand why you did what you did."

Narcissa let out a relieved sigh and then smiled at Hermione. "Hello step daughter."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Yes I know that I'm evil! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay first off this chapter will more than likely be OOC in some ways... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione heard several gasps around the kitchen at Narcissa's words but she ignored them. Tears filled her eyes and she kept blinking them away. She hadn't expected Narcissa to greet her like that and it just brought everything she had learned today to the forefront of her mind. She barely registered Harry taking Mercy out of her arms.

As soon as her arms were free she surprised everyone including herself by rushing into Narcissa's open arms. She wrapped her arms around Narcissa and gave up the fight to hold the tears back. She buried her head in Narcissa's chest and let the tears fall.

Narcissa lifted her eyes from where they were on the girl in her arms and looked at her husband with concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

Lucius sighed and walked over and wrapped an arm around Narcissa and one around Hermione ignoring the others who were in the kitchen. "I think everything that Hermione has learned today has caught up with her. Her life has changed in more ways than one today and she was keeping everything bottled in."

Narcissa nodded and then rubbed her hand up and down Hermione's back soothingly. "It is okay Hermione. Let it all out dear. I got you Sweetheart."

Narcissa's head flew up though when she heard a little voice ask "Uncle Draco why is Aunt 'Mione crying?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock when she heard her son reply with "Aunt Hermione is just overwhelmed Madeline. I promise you that she's okay."

Madeline looked up at Draco with fear in her eyes. "Aunt 'Mione won't go away like Mommy did will she? The bad man won't come and take her away from us."

Draco shook his head and pressed a kiss to Madeline's head. "I promise you honey the bad man won't get your Aunt Hermione. Your Uncle Harry and Grandpa Lucius won't let him get her. Okay?"

Madeline nodded and then whispered loudly "Okay Uncle Draco. Uncle Draco who are all these people looking at us? Why are they staring?"

At that Hermione gave a watery chuckle. "It's okay Madeline they are friends of mine. Why don't you and Mercy have Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco bring you over here?"

Harry and Draco both walked over to where Hermione still stood in Narcissa's and Lucius's arms and Harry said "Are you sure that you're okay 'Mione?"

Hermione lifted her head from Narcissa's chest and looked at Harry and gave him a wobbly smile. "I'm alright Harry. I think Lucius is right that everything just caught up with me."

Harry nodded but before he could say anything Mercy said "Aunt 'Mione no crying."

Hermione laughed and stepped back out of Narcissa's and Lucius's arms and pulled Mercy out of Harry's arms and into her own. "I'm done crying baby. I'm sorry if I scared you and Madeline."

Marcy and Madeline both smiled and Mercy said "Aunt 'Mione okay now Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco and Grandpa. You gots to make sure Aunt 'Mione don't cry no more."

Lucius, Harry and Draco all chuckled and Draco said "We'll try to make sure Hermione don't cry anymore Mercy."

Mercy grinned and then looked at everyone who was staring and said "Stop looking at us. You scare us."

Hermione finally looked around the kitchen and she paled slightly when she saw Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda and a couple others all staring at her, Narcissa, Lucius, Harry, Draco, Mercy and Madeline. "Oh uh hello everyone."

Remus cleared his throat and gave Hermione a small smile. "Hello Hermione. How are you doing?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm doing better than I was earlier Remus. You all may as well not pretend you just didn't hear everything. I can't tell you everything but I will say this much and then the rest can wait til the meeting here in a few minutes. Yes you all heard Narcissa correctly. I am her step daughter."

Molly's eyes widened in shock and then she said "Who are the little girls with you Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled but before she could say anything Mercy piped in with "I'm Mercy and Uncle Draco is holding Madeline and we just turned four today. It's our birthday."

Molly smiled and said "Well happy birthday Mercy and Madeline. I am Molly and the man standing beside me is my husband Arthur. The boys beside Arthur are Charlie, Bill, Fred and George and they are my kids."

Madeline frowned. "They are to big to be kids."

Everyone laughed and Molly said "They are adults now but they use to be your size. I heard you call Hermione your Aunt but where is your Mom?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she heard both Mercy and Madeline start crying even as she listened to Madeline say in a teary voice "Our Mommy is gone. The bad man got her."

Hermione couldn't stand to hear both Mercy and Madeline crying. She wasn't sure what to do so she kept trying to soothe both girls. "Shhh. It's okay you two. It's okay Mercy and Madeline. You will be alright. Just calm down girls."

Madeline hiccuped as her tears stopped falling and she whispered "I'm thirsty now Aunt 'Mione."

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded and said "I'll get you some juice Madeline."

Madeline looked up from where her head rested on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you Uncle Harry."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and could tell that she was barely holding it together. "Hermione why don't you let Lucius take Mercy for a few minutes so you can go and fix your hair. I'll go with you."

Hermione frowned but did as she was told when Lucius held his arms out for Mercy and took her from her. She placed a kiss on Mercy's head and then one on Madeline's head. "You two be good for Grandpa and your two Uncles. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She then followed Narcissa out of the kitchen and down the hall that led to the bathroom.

As soon as they were in the bathroom Narcissa looked at Hermione and said softly. "If you need to cry then cry. It's not doing you or those girls any good to hold it in."

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm okay. I just don't like seeing them upset. They have already been through too much in the last two days and today is just going to get even harder and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Narcissa pulled Hermione into a hug and held her. "I may not know what is going on yet but I do know that if I can help in any way that I will. I won't ask you what is going on with the two girls right now because I have a feeling I'll know when the meeting starts. However can I ask how you feel about Lucius being your father?"

Hermione sighed and said "I really don't know Narcissa. No that isn't the truth. I'm glad to know that he is my father. I'm glad that I know why I don't look like the two people who raised me. At first when I found out that Lucius I was shocked but then it melted away. I didn't think he'd take it so well when Dumbledore told him I was his daughter but he proved me wrong. I also know that you helped Dumbledore find a home for me so thank you for that. I also want to thank you for helping my birth mother. I have a feeling I don't know half of what you did to help and right now I don't want to know. You very easily could have harmed Angelica for sleeping with and getting pregnant by your husband but instead you helped her. So thank you."

Narcissa smiled. "Lucius and I had an arranged marriage. We didn't fall in love with one another until we had been married about five years. I'll tell you the story of why I wanted to help Angelica some day but not until you are ready to hear it. For now we should probably get back to the kitchen. I would think that by now the rest of the Order should be here."

Hermione chuckled and nodded as she opened the bathroom door up and stepped into the hall. As her and Narcissa walked down the hall she smiled because she did feel better.

As they walked into the kitchen it was just in time to see Mercy pull on Albus's beard and ask "Are you Santa Claus?"

Hermione chuckled and said "Mercy that isn't polite."

Mercy looked over at Hermione with an innocent expression on her face. "But Aunt 'Mione he looks like Santa. I just wanted to see if his beard was real or not."

All the adults laughed at that and Lucius walked over to Narcissa and Hermione and asked "Are you two okay?"

Hermione looked at the man who was her father and gave him a small smile. "I'm better now. Narcissa thought that I needed a couple minutes to pull myself together after what Molly asked and how Madeline responded."

Lucius nodded. "I let both girls have some juice. After they drank it they wanted down and they seem to have everyone here wrapped around their fingers now."

Hermione chuckled and then looked around the kitchen and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Albus letting Mercy play with his beard while Madeline was sitting on Charlie's lap listening to him talk about something. She knew that this little scene wouldn't last long because the meeting would be starting soon and she knew that she was once again going to be fighting the urge to cry.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* The meeting will take place in the next chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter... This is one of the chapters you have all been waiting for... However before the big meeting you will have a little comedy relief... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione sighed when yet another person looked at her. She really wished that the meeting would start so that even for a few minutes everyone would look at Albus. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned her head and gave a small smile when she saw that it was Harry and Draco. "Where are the girls?"

Harry and Draco looked at one another and gave a snort and Draco said "Mercy and Madeline wanted two of the Slytherin's that were here. To my surprise both of them had no problem taking them for a while."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything Albus said "If we can all move into the library we will start this meeting shortly."

She sighed because she knew what was coming and then she looked around for Mercy and Madeline and she chuckled when she saw that Mercy was in Blaise's arms and Madeline was in Severus's arms. She shook her head and let Harry and Draco lead her out of the kitchen and to the library even as she was thinking about how much she was dreading what was to come.

Her head lifted up when she heard Lucius call her name and then her eyes widened when she saw that he was standing in front of one of the couches and glaring at anyone who tried to sit there. She shook her head ruefully and walked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to sit on the couch or are you going to glare at me to?"

Lucius shook his head and smirked. "You are to sit in the middle. Narcissa and I will sit on either side of you while Draco and Harry sit in front of you. Don't argue because Narcissa, Harry, Draco and me talked about this and decided to sit this way so we can support you."

Hermione sighed but did as she was told. No sooner than she was sitting Madeline and Mercy ran over to her and climbed into her lap and sat down with one on each leg. "You two weren't bothering Blaise and Professor Snape were you?"

Madeline smiled and shook her head. "No Aunt 'Mione we were talking to 'fessor Snake and Uncle Blaise."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up and caught Severus's eyes and quickly looked back down and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "No honey it's not Professor Snake it's Professor Snape."

Madeline nodded. "Yes it's 'fessor Snake."

Harry and Draco snorted as they stopped themselves from laughing but Lucius let himself laugh and he said "Yes love it's Professor Snake."

Hermione groaned and said "Madeline it's Professor Snape."

Madeline shook her head and looked around until she saw Severus and then she called out loudly "'Fessor Snake will you tell Aunt 'Mione that your name is 'Fessor Snake?"

Severus looked at Madeline and then those around and her and saw that Lucius and Narcissa were laughing as Hermione was trying to hide her face and he shook his head and smirked. "Miss Granger let the little girl call me what she wants. Since she was introduced to me she has been calling me 'Fessor Snake. If that is all she can say then let it be. Besides I think it is fitting since I'm the Head of Slytherin House and our mascot is a snake."

At this several other people started laughing and Hermione groaned and said "Yes Sir."

Albus chuckled and said "Now that we are all here and seated it's time to talk about why I called this meeting."

Minerva looked at Albus and said "I think that would be a good idea Albus. I for one would like to know why we had such short notice for this meeting."

Albus looked at Minerva. "I'm sorry that the meeting was called on such short notice but it couldn't be helped."

Minerva looked at Albus with a frown but it was Kingsley who asked "What is it Albus?"

Albus sighed and looked around the room at everyone. "I'm sure many of you are wondering why Hermione has two little girls that none of you have ever seen before. I should start at the beginning some what. For those of you who don't know yet Hermione Granger is Lucius's daughter. I have known this for eighteen years but Lucius and Hermione just found out today. Hermione's birth mother was Angelica King. I will not go into detail about why Hermione didn't know about Lucius and why Lucius didn't know about Hermione because that is up to them to tell you all if and when they choose too. The two little girls are Celeste King's kids. Celeste was Angelica's first born and she was murdered last night."

There were several gasps and Minerva said "What does that have to do with Hermione and the two girls Albus? What does that have to do with the Order? Surely the murder of this Celeste woman doesn't fall on our group."

Hermione's eyes hardened as she listened to Minerva talking. She scooted Mercy over to Lucius's lap and Madeline to Narcissa's lap and then stood and looked at Minerva with fury in her eyes. "I'll tell you what the Order has to do with it Minerva. That Celeste woman as you called her is my sister and it has everything to do with Mercy and Madeline. And don't make me remind you again to watch your tone with my nieces in the room."

Minerva looked at Hermione in shock and then hissed "Remember who you are talking to Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes blazed and she sat back down but before she could say anything Albus cut in saying "Minerva, Hermione has every right to talk to you the way she just did. We are not at Hogwarts so you are not her Professor. Here you are both equals. Furthermore I'm shocked at how you spoke of a young woman's murder. If you will remember Minerva, Angelica was a member of the Order before she died."

Minerva thinned her lips but nodded as Kingsley spoke up and said "How can we help Albus?"

Albus sighed and once again looked around. "Celeste left everything she owned to Hermione including custody of Mercy and Madeline. Kingsley as you already knew about Mercy and Madeline because I had to get your approval for letting Hermione stay on at Hogwarts to finish her schooling I need for you to get whatever information you can on a Brian Spencer. If you can get anything on him pass it on to Lucius. Brian Spencer is the lawyer who brought Mercy and Madeline to Hogwarts today and I could tell that something about him bothered Hermione."

Kingsley nodded. "I'll look into it personally Albus and let Lucius know as soon as I find anything out. The Auror's are also to report to me personally on what they find at Celeste's house."

Albus nodded and Molly said "What can the rest of us do Albus?"

Albus looked at Molly and smiled. "Actually Molly I am going to need you, Narcissa, Fleur and a couple of the men to go with Hermione to Diagon Alley tomorrow after her classes finish for the day. Mercy and Madeline need clothes."

Molly nodded. "We can do that and Lucius, Severus, Draco and Harry can go along with us."

Severus frowned and said "Why me?"

Lucius laughed and said "Because Severus if I have to go so do you. Plus the girls seem to like you."

Severus snorted but nodded. "Albus why can't Hermione go on her own?"

Albus sighed again. "Mercy and Madeline both witnessed their Mother get murdered. I have a feeling that the person or persons who murdered Celeste will be looking for any chance they can get to get at the girls and we all know in order to get to the girls they are going to have to go through Hermione. She's not going to sit back and let someone take the girls that she was given charge of."

Blaise looked at Draco and gave a nod and then looked at Hermione. "During school Granger you stick close to Draco and Harry and if you can't be at their sides then you stick close to me."

Hermione sighed. "I don't need a watchdog at school Zabini."

At that everyone laughed but it was Lucius who said "We don't know who murdered Celeste, Hermione so you will do whatever you are told. I will not take a chance when your life hangs in the balance or the girls lives."

Hermione groaned. "Fine but I'm telling you all now the first one who tries to wrap me in cotton will get hexed into the next week. I will agree that I will need help to protect the girls but if I need some time alone and the girls aren't with me then I get that time alone. I can't and I won't have you all following me around like a bunch of lost puppies. I got through the war without getting hurt too bad and every single one of you know that I can damn well take care of myself."

Remus looked at Hermione and smiled. "We all know that you can protect yourself Hermione. However you need to remember you had most of our backs during the final battle so we want the chance to have your back during this. You are not alone."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I know that I'm not and I appreciate that very much but I don't need a babysitter constantly either."

Albus looked at Hermione and gave a slight nod. "I think we can agree with that Hermione as long as you agree that when you want alone time you tell someone where you are at so if we need to we can get to you quickly. I also think that it would be a good idea if you have talk to Bill about what Mr. Spencer told you today."

Bill frowned and then looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "What did the lawyer tell you 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at Bill and said "He wants my bank information for Gringotts because I have money coming to me from Celeste. I told him when the time came that I would meet him at Gringotts but I'd like for you to be there as well as Lucius and two others. I don't know what it is but something about that man sets off warning bells in my head."

Bill nodded. "Have Albus let me know when you are going to be at Gringotts and I will make sure to be there. Now what can we do about finding out why Celeste was murdered?"

Kingsley looked around and said "I should have the initial report tomorrow morning. We can have another meeting tomorrow night if it calls for it but either way I will let Albus know what I find out tomorrow. I think for now we should have some people keep an ear out and see if anyone is talking about the murder."

Albus nodded and looked at Fred and George. "Do you think you two can handle that?"

Fred and George looked at one another and grinned and then looked back at Albus and said "We're on it."

Albus nodded and then looked at Tonks and Remus. "How would you two feel about coming to Hogwarts for the year? You could both teach DADA."

Tonks and Remus exchanged looks and then looked at Albus and Tonks said "As long as we can bring Teddy. I'm sure Kingsley can make sure that I can have the year off without losing my job."

Kingsley nodded. "I'll handle that. The more people we have at Hogwarts the better I think."

Albus nodded and looked at Charlie. "How would you like to come and help Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures?"

Charlie nodded. "I can do that."

Albus grinned and said "I think that is all that I can make room for. Well actually Fred and George can come and help Madam Hooch with Quidditch if they want to."

Fred and George once again exchanged looks and George said "We can do that. No offense to everyone that is already at Hogwarts but Fred and I would feel better if we were on hand to help our adoptive little sister shall she need it."

Albus nodded and said "I think that takes care of everything. Does anyone have anything to add?"

Narcissa looked at Albus and said "I think that you should make sure the people who can connect to the Floo System in Hermione's and Draco's dormitory is limited. I also think it would be a good idea to make sure that there is a portrait in their room in case they need to get someone and can't send a Patronus."

Minerva nodded. "I think that is a good idea."

Albus nodded and then said "Meeting adjourned. Lucius, Narcissa and Molly you three can floo into my office at three tomorrow to meet up with Severus, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Mercy and Madeline."

Lucius nodded and then stood up and helped Hermione up. "Do you need help getting back to Hogwarts with the girls? They have both fallen asleep."

Hermione shook her head. "Draco can carry Mercy and Harry can carry Madeline. I'd carry one of them but I'm exhausted myself. I didn't sleep last night."

Lucius frowned and said "Then I'll help you back. You don't need to be using the floo by yourself."

Hermione shook her head but before she could say anything Blaise said "I'll take her back Mr. Malfoy. Severus and I are going to check Draco's and Hermione's dormitory to make sure nobody has been in there anyways."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Severus. "Keep an eye on my daughter for me."

Severus gave a curt nod and then helped Hermione to to the fireplace after she said her goodbyes. He stood beside her while she let Harry and Draco go before her since they were carrying the girls. He then stepped into the fireplace and pulled Hermione flush against him and called out their destination. Once he was in the Head Boy and Head Girl common room he look at Blaise and pointed to the room on the left while he took the room on the right and quickly checked it. Once he was finished he went back out to the common room and frowned when he saw that Hermione was asleep already.

Instead of waking her up he looked at Draco. "Miss Granger's room is clear as is yours. If you need anything be sure to let me know."

Draco nodded. "Harry is going to stay here tonight so he can help me with Mercy and Madeline since Hermione is already passed out. I'll put the girls in Hermione's bed and open the doors that connect to the bathroom so that I'll hear them if they wake up."

Severus nodded and then looked at Blaise. "Are you staying here also?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah I'll transfigure the chair into another couch and keep watch for tonight until Granger can put up wards tomorrow."

Severus nodded and then swept out of the room leaving the three boys with a sleeping Hermione, Mercy and Madeline.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating... This chapter is shorter than the others but it can't be helped... Oh if you have facebook and would like to know more about updates and such add me... My FB is **Angel Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus didn't even get the chance to get a Fire Whiskey and sat down before his fireplace flared green and Albus stepped out followed by Lucius and Narcissa. He gave them a curt nod and then waved his hand and four tumblers and a bottle of Fire Whiskey whisked to him. He sat down in one of the chairs and then nodded at Lucius and Narcissa to take the couch while Albus took the other chair and poured the drinks and then handed them out keeping one for himself. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Albus chuckled and said "You should have known we would have come Severus. How is Hermione doing do you think?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know Albus. She has learned so much today and she seems to be holding up okay but tonight will really tell us how she is handling everything. Blaise is staying in the Common Room in hers and Draco's dormitory and keeping watch over Miss Granger since she passed out on the couch. Potter is also staying so that he can help Draco with the girls. What are we going to do with the girls when Miss Granger has classes?"

Albus sighed. "For the time being Hermione will have to take the girls with her to her classes. I have Minerva informing the rest of the Professor's about the situation we find ourselves in. I would say that the House Elves could look after both girls but I'm pretty sure that Hermione won't feel safe with that just yet and if we want her to pass her classes the best way for that to happen is to allow her to take the girls with her so she knows that they are safe."

Severus nodded and then looked at Lucius. "How are you doing old friend?"

Lucius sighed and then shook his head. "It's a lot to take in Severus. When I woke up today I only had one child but when I go to sleep tonight I'll have two children. I talked to Narcissa before we flooed to talk to Albus and I can understand why she helped Angelica like she did but I still feel as if I have a lot to make up for. Even though I tried my hardest not to hurt Hermione when we met at the Ministry I still did and now I feel even worse than what I did. I can tell now when I look at her that she does look like Angelica."

Narcissa smiled slightly and said "Tomorrow before we go shopping I will take the glamour off that I placed on Hermione when she was born Lucius. She has your eyes and mouth but in order to keep her safe Angelica had me place the glamour on her. I think now we can take it off since she knows."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Albus. "Do we even know who Celeste's father is? I tried asking Angelica several times during our time together but she never told me."

Albus shook his head and said "I'm afraid not Lucius. I will look into the matter and see if I can find out for you if you'd like. I think it would be wise so we could maybe cross him off the list of possible people to have murdered Celeste."

Narcissa cleared her throat and looked at Severus, Lucius, Albus and then back at Lucius. "Actually I do know who Celeste's father is. Angelica told me in one of our many talks. I can guarantee you that it wasn't her father who killed her."

Albus and Lucius both looked at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow while Severus demanded "Well who is her father then Narcissa?"

Narcissa took in a deep breath and let it out and then whispered "Remus."

Lucius's eyes widened and then he laughed. "I should have guessed. I always thought that Celeste looked like someone I knew but I couldn't place who. Does Remus even know that he had a daughter?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No Remus never knew. Angelica said that when she slept with Remus it was when they were both drunk and trying to forget things. She had left the morning after before Remus woke up and he either didn't want to acknowledge that he had slept with her or he didn't realize he had because of how drunk he was at the time. Angelica never wanted to make Remus feel trapped so she never told him. Of course there were times when Angelica would see Remus and they would talk but even when he saw Celeste for the first time ten months after the night they spent together he never even guessed that Celeste was his daughter."

Severus hissed a breath through clenched teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He may have not known but he does deserve to know now. He didn't get to know his daughter but it isn't right to keep his Grandchildren away from him. We will need to tell him soon but I think we should tell Miss Granger first and let her decide how she wants to tell him. I always liked Angelica but there always seemed to be something that she was hiding from all of us. Do we know who Mercy's and Madeline's father is?"

As one Lucius, Narcissa and Severus turned to looked at Albus and he shook his head and said "Mr. Spencer didn't tell me who the girls father was. I think the best course of action on finding out would be to see if the girls know. Once again it's going to have to be Hermione to ask them. I fear that with everything coming out the way it is that all of this is going to overwhelm Hermione so we're going to have to do what we can to help her adjust to everything."

Narcissa nodded. "I'll make sure that she knows I'm on hand day or night if she needs to talk."

Albus gave a nod and looked at Lucius who said "I'll make sure she knows all she has to do is get me a message and I'll be at her side as quick as I can. She's only eighteen and she has already been forced to grow up quicker than she should have had to. I of course will make sure that she has no problem when it comes to money also."

At this Albus cleared his throat. "Actually Lucius all she has to do is take the note I have for her once I give it to her and go to Gringotts. Angelica set up an account for Hermione before she died. I do believe however we are going to have to watch anyone who wants to associate with Hermione once she gets the account her Mother left for her and what Celeste left for her because I do know that the account her Mother left for her is in a vault."

Lucius nodded. "I should have known. I can't be with her all the time so Albus I'm trusting you to make sure that nobody gets close to her who you think will use her."

Albus nodded and said "I'll make sure Lucius. As for Hermione's school load I will make sure that she has time to do all her work and if she needs help I'm sure she will find that there are several people who will do what they can for her."

Severus gave a nod at that. "She's the brightest witch of her age. If she needs help in Potions or even in DADA I'll make sure I'm available to her as I know that Tonks and Remus will also."

Albus looked around and then stood up. "I think that is it for tonight. I have a room for you Lucius and Narcissa if you two would like to stay the night. I think it may help Hermione to see you both in the morning. Come breakfast I'm afraid the rumors are going to be flying around."

Severus stood up and sneered "I'll dock points regardless of the house. I no longer have to show Slytherin's favoritism. If they bother Miss Granger or say something about her when I'm in hearing range I'll make them regret it. I may not have liked the Know-It-All but she's been through so much already and besides in a way she is family since I am Draco's Godfather and she is Draco's family. I will protect her in the same way I protect Blaise."

Lucius nodded and stood up and then held his hand out and helped Narcissa up and then looked back at Severus. "Thank you Severus. We shall see you in the morning."

Severus nodded and then watched as Albus, Narcissa and Lucius all left and then he sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if he had to protect Hermione and not just because in some round about way she was family. He felt a compulsion to protect her and those two girls she has found in her custody.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is chapter 7! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry bout the delay in updating but I've been sick and in a lot of pain... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione blinked her eyes open when she heard people whisperings and then she looked around. She wasn't surprised at all when she saw Draco, Harry and Blaise talking quietly to one another. She knew that all three of those boys weren't going to leave her alone and if she was honest with herself she was grateful. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last sixteen hours. She could only hope that she would get through this some how and some way. "Good morning boys."

She chuckled when she saw Draco, Blaise and Harry all jump and then laughed when Draco said "Damn you could have gave some sign to let us know that you were awake. Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?"

Hermione shook her head and then pushed herself up into a sitting position on the couch with her legs in front of her. "I'm sorry but you three had it coming. What were you three talking about that had you looking like you wanted to kill someone?"

Harry chuckled slightly and then in a serious tone he said "We do want to kill someone. We want to kill whoever it is that is going to come after you."

Hermione sighed but then smiled. "I'll be fine boys. After all I helped to defeat Voldemort. I'm sure that I'll be able to handle this other person."

Draco smirked but shook his head. "You're not alone in this Hermione. Regardless if you like it or not you have Harry, Blaise and me to help you through this. You will also have Mum and Dad to help you through this as well as several other people. So you had better just get use to it. As for what we were talking about we were coming up with a plan so that you would not be alone at all."

Hermione sighed again but nodded this time. She knew that nothing she would say would sway the three boys sitting in front of her or her new found Dad. Then again if she was being honest with herself she would admit that she felt better knowing that she wouldn't be alone. "Okay then. Are Mercy and Madeline still asleep then?"

Draco nodded. "Yes they are. Why don't you go ahead and grab what you want to wear today and then go take a shower and get ready? If the two girls wake up before you are finished I'm sure that Potter, Blaise and I can handle them. It looks like you need a few minutes to yourself to relax."

Hermione shot Draco a smile and stood up. "I will do that. Thank you Draco. And thank you Harry and Blaise for what you two are doing."

Harry and Blaise both looked at Hermione and gave her a smile but it was Harry who said "It's not a problem 'Mione. Now go and take a hot shower."

Hermione nodded and then walked over and kissed Harry, Blaise and Draco on the cheek. "Thanks boys. I should be back out within thirty minutes."

Draco nodded and then watched as Hermione walked into her bedroom. He waited until he heard her shut the bathroom door before turning back towards Blaise and Harry. "Okay you two I really don't care how we do this but today I want to make sure Weasel doesn't get near Hermione. She doesn't need his shit on top of everything else she has going on right now."

Harry gave a curt nod. "I think that is a good idea. He upset her yesterday and it was uncalled for. He may be one of my best friends but since the war he has changed. What if Hermione and I sit with you and Blaise at the Slytherin table Malfoy? Also I think that would be a good idea in case 'Mione needs help with Mercy or Madeline. It seems that Madeline took a liking to Blaise."

Blaise blushed slightly at that and then smacked Harry in the back of the head. "Hush it up Potter. I can't help it if I'm irresistible to all of the female population and that includes little kids. You just wish that you had my looks."

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You wish Zabini. You can't be irresistible to all of the female population because if you were then 'Mione would want you and she just doesn't mate."

Blaise frowned and then smirked. "How do you know she doesn't want me Potter? Have you asked her?"

Harry shook his head and Draco slapped Blaise upside the head as he said "Oi mate! That is my sister you are talking about."

Blaise laughed and looked at Draco. "I'm kidding Draco. As much as I like Hermione it isn't more than that. Even before we found out she was your sister the only thing I felt for her was respect and friendship."

Draco nodded and then looked at Blaise and Harry again. "No matter what one of us is with Hermione at all times today. I know that my Mum and a couple of the others are going to take her shopping and I think my father is going to go with them too but I want one of us if not all of us to also go with her. It isn't that I don't trust all of them to protect her I would just feel better if we were to go with her."

Blaise and Harry both nodded and Harry said "I feel the same way. I'm sure we can get Dumbledore to allow us to go."

Draco smirked. "Oh I know we can. Blaise I want you to contact your Mum and see if she knows anything about that lawyer that was here. I know that Father will look into it but maybe your Mum will know something quicker."

Blaise nodded and then stood up. "I'll floo call her real quick and ask her to check into it. Maybe she can meet us in Diagon Alley."

Draco nodded and watched as Blaise walked over to the fireplace and then turned back towards Harry. "I know that I've known Hermione as long as you but since our past isn't the greatest you know her better than I do. How do you think she is taking all this?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand down his face and then ran it through his hair. "In all honesty she seems to be taking it well maybe a little to well. You're right I do know her better than you do and I know that even if she is taking it well it will hit her soon. We are going to need to be there for her because she's eventually going to breakdown."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. "I was afraid you were going to say that. We need to watch what we talk about when she's around."

Harry nodded. "I agree. We will also need to make sure none of the people in your House harass her."

Draco's face hardened at that. "If they harass her it will be the last thing they do. I don't care who the hell it is because if they upset her in any way, shape or form I will make them wish that they hadn't been born."

Harry grinned at that. "I'll help. The same thing will go for those in my house. I won't tolerate anyone messing with her."

Draco nodded but just before he could say anything he heard Mercy and Madeline coming towards them. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the two little girls. "Good morning Mercy and Madeline. Did you two sleep well?"

Mercy ran over to Draco while Madeline headed over to Blaise and Mercy said "Yessum Uncle Draco."

Draco chuckled. "When Aunt Hermione comes out we will go to breakfast. Okay?"

Mercy nodded and then climbed into Draco's lap just as Blaise finished his call and walked over to sit down with Madeline in his arms. Once again before he could say anything there was a knock on the door that led to his and Hermione's dormitory. He placed Mercy on Harry's lap and then stood up even as he pulled his wand out and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and then growled when he saw who was standing outside the door. "What do you want?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* This is it for today's update! Tomorrow 2 more HP stories will updated... I'm still not feeling the best so I wasn't able to get all of the updates edited... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry the delay in updating… Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and glared at the person standing outside the door in the hallway. "Well what do you want Weasley?"

Ron glared at Draco and snarled "I deamned to see 'Mione."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so Weasley. She has enough shit going on and doesn't need you adding to it. If you'd like me to give her a message I will do so."

Ron stepped forward and tried to push Draco out of the way and when he couldn't he said "Let me in Ferrett. You have no right to keep me from 'Mione!"

Draco snorted at that and then said "Actually I have every right to keep you from Hermione. Unless you want to deal with my Father I'd advise you to leave. I will let Hermione know that you stopped by to see her and if she chooses to she can talk to you when we come to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Ron swore and said "You can't tell me I'm not allowed to see 'Mione, Ferrett. Who in the hell do you think you are? Now move the hell out of my way."

Draco smirked and leaned forward and getting nose to nose with Ron. "I'll tell you exactly who I am Weasel. I am Hermione's brother and I will not let you give her shit like I know that you want to. You missed the meeting last night and for that I am glad. Now leave before I send for either Snape, the Headmaster or even my Father and Mother. I really don't think you want to deal with them because it won't be pretty. I am tired of seeing the way you treat Hermione. She deserves a better friend than you."

Ron took a step forward and pulled his wand out but before he could say anything from behind him he heard someone sneer "Weasley what do you think you are doing?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus decided to walk up to the Head dormitory and check on Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione and the kids before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he reached the hallway his eyes hardened when he saw Ron pulling out his wand. He quickened his footsteps and then stopped when he was behind Ron. "Weasley what do you think you are doing?"

Ron looked over his shoulder and glared at Severus. "I'm trying to get in to see 'Mione but the Ferrett won't let me in. What are you doing here?"

Severus glared and then sneered "It's none of your business why I am here Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor for your attitude. Now I believe it is time for you to leave."

Ron shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I see 'Mione. Why are you all keeping me away from my girlfriend?"

Draco snorted at that. "Hermione isn't your girlfriend Weasley. Now as I said before you can wait until we come to the Great Hall for breakfast to speak to Hermione. And that is only if she wants to speak to you."

Ron turned his head again and looked at Draco and snarled "You can't keep me away from 'Mione."

Severus stepped forward and hissed "Weasley I would advise you to leave unless you want your Mother to find out about this. I mean after all she is coming to the school later on today. If Miss Granger wishes to speak to you she will at breakfast. Now you will leave so that Draco can finish getting ready."

Draco watched in satisfaction as Ron's face turned red before he finally turned and walked off. He waited to make sure Ron was out of sight before he turned to look at Severus. "Not that I mind Severus but what are you doing here?"

Severus shook his head. "I wanted to check on you and this morning. How is Miss Granger and the little girls doing?"

Draco stepped back and let Severus in as he said "Madeline and Mercy just woke up and they seem to be doing okay. We have to transfigure something for them to wear. As for Hermione I think she is doing alright. We sent her to get ready for the day. What are we doing with Madeline and Mercy for today? I really don't think that Hermione is going to want them out of her sight too much today."

Severus nodded. "If I'm not mistaken I think Albus is going to allow Hermione to take the girls with her to her classes today. I'll double check when we go to the Great Hall for breakfast. I don't think that I need to tell any of you that Hermione needs to be with one of you at all times today."

Harry looked over at Severus and shook his head. "No you don't Professor. We already decided that for breakfast Hermione and I will sit at the Slytherin table with Malfoy and Zabini. I'm pretty sure that if the Slytherin's see that Malfoy is getting along with Hermione that the others will follow suit. Plus I'm sure if that isn't the case that Malfoy or Zabini will hex them until they stop doing whatever it is that they are doing."

Severus chuckled at that. "If any of the Slytherin's give Miss Granger any trouble at breakfast or at all during today let me know and I will deal with them."

Blaise looked at Severus and said "Professor could you come here and take Mercy please? I need to run down to the Dungeon's real quick to get my things."

Severus nodded and walked over and picked Mercy up off of Blaise's lap. "Good morning Mercy. How are you doing this morning?"

Mercy smiled and said "Mornin' Professor Snake."

Severus chuckled and sat down and took his wand out and quickly transfigured the clothes the girls were wearing into robes. "Did you sleep well last night Mercy and Madeline?"

Both Mercy and Madeline nodded and said "We did Professor Snake."

Harry chuckled and looked at Severus. "It looks as if you have two admirers just like Zabini does Sir."

Severus looked at Harry and smirked. "What can I say the two girls have good taste. Was everything okay here last night?"

Harry nodded. "It was fine Sir. The girls slept through the night and Hermione slept all night as well. I'm a bit worried though because she seems to be taking this too well."

Hermione who was just coming out of her bedroom heard Harry's comment and she said "I'm not taking it well at all Harry. I'm just not showing how it is affecting me because I have two little girls who are depending on me to hold myself together. Believe it or not Harry I just broke down in the shower that is why it took me so long."

Harry stood up with Madeline in his arms and made his way over to Hermione and gave her a one armed hug. "You don't have to be strong constantly 'Mione. You have all of us here to help you and if you need to cry then do so. It's not going to do you or the girls any good if you hold all of your emotions inside."

Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "When did you grow up Harry?"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yesterday 'Mione. You helped me through the years and made sure I stayed alive and now it's my turn to help you. In fact I think you will find that everybody is going to want to help you."

Severus looked up at Hermione and nodded. "What Mr. Potter has said is the truth Miss Granger. You are not alone in this. If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask me or one of the other Professor's. Your Father will be looking into some things today but he will be at Lunch so that you can see him. For today Miss Granger I want you to keep close to Mr. Potter, Blaise and Draco at all times. Mr. Weasley has already been here this morning but Draco and I sent him away. I don't think he's going to like hearing what you have learned. And in all honesty right now you shouldn't have to worry about him so I would advise you to avoid him if you can."

Hermione nodded and smiled the group sitting and standing in the common room. "I have no problems with avoiding Ronald today. After the things he said yesterday and the way he acted I really don't want him near me. I will not have him upsetting the girls. They are going through enough right now and don't need anything else to happen."

Severus nodded and stood up just as Blaise walked back in. "If you all are ready I think we should get to the Great Hall. I will meet you all at the doors to the Great Hall after breakfast is over so that we can talk before classes."

Hermione nodded and then smiled when she saw that the girls were wearing little robes. "Where did the robes come from that the girls are wearing?"

Draco laughed and said "Severus transfigured the clothes they were wearing into robes."

Hermione looked at Severus and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Professor Snape."

Severus shook his head and then handed Mercy to Hermione. "It wasn't a problem Miss Granger. Now we shall head to the Great Hall."

He led the way out with Harry and Draco behind him and Hermione in between them and Blaise bringing up the rear. He was glad that everyone fell into step the way they did so that Hermione was surrounded as were the twins. When they reached the Great Hall he gave the group a nod and headed up to the Head Table after he watched Draco and Blaise lead Hermione and Harry over to the Slytherin table. When he got up to the Head Table he gave a nod to Albus to let him know that everything was alright.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* So there is chapter 9... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has been a nightmare… In the last 4 weeks I have had to do over 70 assignments to be turned in… Lol… Anyways here is the next update… Happy Holidays all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco saw the Slytherin's looking at him and Blaise after they helped Hermione sit down so once he sat down he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Do you all have a problem?"

Pansy looked at Draco and glared. "What's with the Mudblood and Potty sitting at our table?"

Draco's eyes grew cold and hard and he snarled "Don't call her that Parkinson. As for why she's sitting here it's quite simple really and it's none of your business."

Mercy looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Uncle Draco what's a M…M..Mud…Mudblood?"

Draco glared even more at Pansy before he looked down at Mercy and his face softened. "It's nothing, Sweetheart. Now what would you like to eat?"

Mercy smiled and said "Can I have some eggs and orange juice? Will Grandpa Lucy be coming to see Madeline and me today?"

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Blaise all laughed at that and Draco said "Yes, Honey your Grandpa Lucy will be coming to see your and Madeline today. Now I want you and Madeline to both eat and listen to us. Okay?"

Mercy nodded and then looked across the table at Pansy and back at Draco and said "Uncle Draco that dog looking girl is staring at us."

Draco tried to hold his laughter in but couldn't and burst out laughing even as he said "That's not polite Mercy. And let her look Honey."

Mercy nodded and then looked over at Hermione and said "Are you okay Aunt 'Mione?"

Hermione looked over at Mercy and smiled. "I'm alright, love. Why don't you eat so that we can go and see Professor Snape?"

Mercy and Madeline both grinned at this and Madeline said "I like Professor Snake. He's nice."

Draco chuckled and ruffled Madeline's hair. "He's only nice to some of us Sweetheart. Now be a good girl and eat."

Madeline nodded and started eating as Blaise said "Hey Draco there is your Mother and Father."

Draco looked up at that and Pansy laughed as Lucius and Narcissa made their way over to the Slytherin table and said loudly "You're going to be in trouble now Draco since you're sitting with the Mudblood and her bastard children."

Draco slammed his hand down hard on the table but before he could say anything Lucius snarled loudly "I would watch what you are saying Miss Parkinson especially when you don't know what you're talking about. Now I want you to apologize to my daughter for calling her that vial name and do so now and then get the hell out of here before I decide to let Draco, Blaise or Harry at you. Do I make myself clear?"

Pansy paled and she stuttered "Da…daughter?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, my daughter. Now apologize Miss Parkinson before I change my mind and let my lovely wife hex you for calling her step daughter such a vial name and I don't appreciate you calling my grandchildren bastards."

Pansy swallowed hard but before she could say anything Severus came up behind her and said in a silky tone "Is there a problem here?"

Mercy looked up and grinned and shouted loudly "Professor Snake that dog face girl called Aunt 'Mione a M…M…Mudblood and called Made and me a bast…bastard. She made Grandpa Lucy mad so she needs to go to timeout."

Severus looked down at Pansy with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he sneered "Is that the truth Miss Parkinson? Did you call Miss Granger a Mudblood and the two little girls a bastard?"

Pansy paled even further and swallowed hard and then said "Yes, Sir I did."

Severus glared at Pansy and said "Thirty points from Slytherin Miss Parkinson and you will serve detention for the next two weeks with Filch and you are not allowed to go to Hogsmede or attend the ball that we will be having. I expect a three foot paper on why you shouldn't call a Muggle-Born that despicable term you used. Now apologize to Miss Granger and go back to the common room until your first class."

Pansy turned her head to look at Hermione and spat "I'm sorry Granger."

Lucius heard and looked at Pansy in disgust. "I'll be having a talk with your Mother, Miss Parkinson. Until you can clean up your act I don't want you or your family at my house."

Hermione looked at Lucius in shock and said "It's alright Father. I don't want to be the reason that you lose friends."

Lucius looked down at his daughter and saw the sadness in them but before he could say anything Narcissa spoke up saying "Hermione you will not be the reason we lose friends. If the Parkinson's are still in the old mindset about Muggle-Born's then they are not worth having as friends. Now you eat, love because you're going to need all of the energy that you can get by the time classes let out."

Hermione sighed but nodded. She knew that what Narcissa said was the truth. She watched as Pansy gave her a glare before running out of the Great Hall and she shook her head and looked down only to look up again when her name was called. "Yes, Sir?"

Severus looked at Hermione and could see the pain in her eyes and his blood started boiling. "Miss Granger, I don't want you to worry about what just happened here. However what I do want you to worry about is eating and then getting to my class on time. I'll have something for Mercy and Madeline to do while you work on your potion."

Hermione nodded and said "Thank you, Sir."

Severus gave a nod and then looked at Lucius and Narcissa. "Are you two going to come to the Head Table for breakfast? I know that Albus wants to talk with both of you this morning."

Narcissa bent down and kissed Hermione on the head and then kissed both Mercy and Madeline before she swept away up to the Head Table followed by Lucius and Severus. She was pissed off about what Pansy had said to Hermione and wanted nothing more than to hex Pansy into the next century. She gave Albus and Minerva a smile as she sat down in the chair that was next to Severus' chair. "Good morning all."

Albus looked over at Narcissa. "Good morning Narcissa. Is everything alright?"

Narcissa sighed and then scowled. "Pansy was calling Hermione a Mudblood and she called Mercy and Madeline bastards. Lucius and Severus both dealt with her but she made Hermione sad and I don't like that."

Severus who had just sat down said "Don't worry about it Narcissa. I'll make sure that Miss Parkinson regrets ever saying that to Hermione or the girls."

Narcissa nodded and then listened to what Albus had to say as she ate. She kept looking over at Hermione and she tensed up about ten minutes into her meal when she saw Ronald Weasley walking over to the Slytherin table followed by a couple of the Gryffindor's. "We may have problems."

At Narcissa's words Severus, Lucius, Minerva and Albus all looked up and then stood up when they saw the group advancing on Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After his parents walked away Draco turned to the rest of the Slytherin's and said "Does anyone else have a problem?"

Theo who was sitting by Daphne looked at Draco and said "What do you need us to do Draco?"

Draco gave a sigh of relief and looked around at the Slytherin's sitting closest to him. "Hermione nor Mercy and Madeline is not to be out of our sights. I can't fill you in right now because of the little ears around us but I will fill you in later. I don't want Pansy or Weasley to get near Hermione because she has enough on her plate right now and doesn't need to deal with them. Hermione and Potter will be sitting with us from now on until we solve everything."

Theo nodded. "You got it then Draco."

Draco nodded and then started eating his own food after checking to make sure that Mercy, Madeline and Hermione were eating their food. For the next several minutes everyone was quiet but the quietness was broken when Theo abrupt stood up with his wand out. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ron, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas and a couple others who he wasn't sure of who they were standing behind him and he stood up. "What do you want Weasley?"

Ron looked at Draco with a glare. "I've come over to get Hermione and Harry."

Harry stood up and looked at Ron and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ron but we're staying here with Draco and Blaise. Besides both Mercy and Madeline are eating and we're not going to uproot them."

Ron looked at the two kids beside Hermione and then at Harry and said "Well leave the brats here and you and Hermione come sit where you belong. You two are not snakes."

Hermione stood up quickly and pulled her wand out and pointed it at Ron's chest. "You will watch what you say about my kids. They are not brats and who in the hell do you think you are to talk about them like that when you don't know them? Hell who are you to talk about anyone with the way you've been acting? The only snake here I see is you Ronald Weasley and I'd appreciate it if you leave me and mine the bloody hell alone."

Ron's eyes widened and his face grew red but instead of pulling his wand like he normally did he raised his hand and slapped Hermione across the face causing all of the Slytherin table to stand up with their wands drawn. "How dare you talk to me like that 'Mione? I am your boyfriend and you will come with me now."

Hermione's cheek was stinging from the slap but she glared at Ron and snarled "I am not your girlfriend and nor will I ever be your girlfriend. Now leave me the hell alone Weasley before I hex you into the next century."

Ron took a step forward but before he could do or say anything a wand was at his throat and a voice growled "You dared to hit Hermione? Who in the hell do you think you are?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: And yay finally another update... LOL... Merry Christmas all! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron gulped hard and turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw Narcissa Malfoy with her wand at his throat. "Get your wand off of my throat."

Narcissa glared at Ron and sneered "I don't think so Mr. Weasley. What gives you the right to my daughter?"

Ron swallowed hard and snarled "She isn't your daughter. She's a Mudblood and a know-it-all and she belongs to me."

At his words Hermione's eyes widened and then filled with tears even as she said harshly "What did you just call me Ronald Weasley?"

Ron turned his head back to look at Hermione and saw that not only was her wand pointed at his chest but so was Harry's. He realized then that he had just went too far. "I didn't call you anything 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head and she whispered "I'm done with you Weasley. I don't even want you as a friend. Just leave me and mine alone."

Ron's eyes hardened but before he could say anything Albus said "Mr. Weasley you are coming with me to my office. We're going to be having a little talk with your parents about your behavior. You will be lucky if I don't expel you for hitting Miss Granger."

Ron paled and said "You can't expel me. I only hit her because she didn't do what she's told. She belongs with me and nobody else."

Lucius who was standing beside his wife snarled "My daughter isn't a piece of property Mr. Weasley. Hermione is her own person and she doesn't belong to anyone. You are lucky that it is my wife with her wand at your throat and not my own because if it were my own you would already be on the floor unconscious or worse. I don't ever want to hear of you being anywhere near my daughter or my grandchildren. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron glared again but before he could say anything Narcissa pressed her wand further into Ron's throat and said "Is my husband clear Mr. Weasley?"

He sighed and nodded and then looked at Lavender, Seamus, and Dean who had come over with him and when he saw them all glaring at him he knew that everything he had told them to get them on his side was gone from their minds as they glared at him with hate in their eyes. "The Death Eater is clear."

Severus stepped forward as he saw Hermione pull her hand back and he snarled "Fifty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley. Now I would advise you to go with the Headmaster to his office."

Ron glared at everyone standing behind, in front of and beside him and then followed Albus out of the Great Hall. He couldn't believe everyone had turned against him like they did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa took one look at Hermione and quickly sheathed her wand and stepped forward and pulled the girl into her arms. "Come on Hermione let us go and take a walk. I think the boys and your Father can take care of Madeline and Mercy for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded numbly and after giving both Mercy and Madeline a kiss on the head she let Narcissa lead her out of the Great Hall and outside. She couldn't believe that Ron had called her that vial name. She couldn't believe that Ron had called Mercy and Madeline a brat and he didn't even know them. She felt the tears that were pooled in her eyes fall down her face and she didn't even have the strength to try to stop them. When she reached the lake she went into Narcissa's arms and let the tears fall as she cried for the friendship that was just destroyed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Mercy looked at the adults and said "Is Aunt 'Mione alright? That mean red haired boy hurt Aunt 'Mione Professor Snake and Grandpa Lucy."

Lucius looked down at the little girl and then bent down and picked her up. "Aunt Hermione will be alright Mercy I promise. Your Grandma Cissy will make sure that Aunt Hermione is okay. Did you eat like a good girl?"

Mercy nodded. "I ate and so did Made. We are excited cuz Professor Snake said he had something for Made and me to do while Aunt 'Mione worked on a potion. What's a potion Grandpa Lucy?"

Lucius chuckled and said "A potion is something that is made to help others, love."

Mercy nodded and then looked at Madeline who looked to be pouting. "Grandpa I think Made wants picked up too."

Lucius chuckled again and looked at Severus who was smirking. "Severus why don't you make yourself useful and pick up Madeline? The boys can get Hermione's bag and we can carry the girls down to your classroom. If I'm not mistaken they have Potions' first thing."

Severus nodded and bent down slightly to pick Madeline up. "Come along little one and we'll go to my classroom. Did you eat your breakfast?"

Madeline gave Severus a toothy grin and nodded. "Yes, Professor Snake I ate like a good girl. Will Aunt 'Mione really be okay? That mean boy hurt her."

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand up and down Madeline's back as he led the way followed by Lucius carrying Mercy and then Draco, Blaise, Harry, Lavender, Neville, Seamus and Dean. "Yes, Madeline your Aunt will be okay. She just needed some fresh air honey. As for that mean boy Albus will take care of him and make sure that he can't hurt your Aunt anymore. Okay?"

Madeline nodded and put her head on Severus' shoulder. While she may be a child and she may be young she knew that she could trust him and she felt safe with him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa let Hermione cry on her shoulder as she rubbed the young girl's back up and down. "There, there Hermione. Are you okay, Darling?"

Hermione sniffed and pulled back and gave Narcissa a tremulous smile. "I am now Narcissa. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder. I think that everything just caught up with me and then to hear Ron call me what he did just pushed me over the edge."

Narcissa nodded and handed Hermione the handkerchief that Lucius had gave her before they left the Great Hall. "You have nothing to thank me for honey. After all we are family. As for the Weasley boy, dear he won't ever get the chance to get near you again and say anything like that. Now are you ready to go to class or do you need a couple more minutes? I'm sure that Severus won't be mad if you're late since he knows what happened."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'm alright to go to class."

Narcissa smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then wrapped her arm around her shoulders and led her back into the castle and then down into the dungeons. "Are you ready for our shopping trip later?"

Hermione chuckled and said "Yes, I am. The girls really do need some new clothes."

Narcissa nodded. "We'll get them some clothes, robes, and toys. Now if you need anything just let Severus know. Your Father and I will be back by the end of your last class."

Hermione nodded and then walked into the Potion's classroom. She smiled when she saw both Severus and Lucius holding one of the girls each. She gave her Father a smile when he looked at her and then walked over and kissed both Mercy and Madeline on the head. "Have you two been good?"

Mercy and Madeline both nodded and Lucius said "Yes, they have. Now I'll help Severus set them up with something to do and you go and sit down. I'll see you this afternoon, daughter."

Hermione smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Lucius on his cheek and then walked over to an empty desk in between Harry and Draco. She shook her head when she noticed that Blaise and Theo were sitting in front of and in back of her. She smiled as she saw Lucius give both Mercy and Madeline a kiss after sitting them down on a blanket by Severus' desk before he walked out. Soon though her mind was on the Potion that appeared on the blackboard just as the rest of the class walked in. She saw Pansy glare at her but she didn't say anything to the girl instead she just got to work.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So was it who you thought it was that had their wand pointed at Ron's throat? Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but things happened that I had no control over…. Here is the next chapter… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ron was pissed as he made his way to Potion's. He knew that Severus was going to take points off of him for being late even though he was in the Headmaster's office. He couldn't believe that his own Mother was siding with Hermione. His eyes grew hard as he neared the classroom and he swore to himself that he would make Hermione see that she was his and that even if Lucius was her Dad that she had to stay away from him. He also vowed to himself that he would make Hermione see that she couldn't keep the two little brats with her and that she needed to give them away.

He opened up the door to the Potion's classroom and walked in. He glared when he saw that there wasn't a seat next to Hermione open. He walked over to where Blaise was sitting and snarled "Let me sit there Zabini."

Blaise looked up at Ron and shook his head as he sneered "Go and find your own seat Weasley. Some of us are working."

Ron swore but before he could say anything else Severus sneered "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late Mr. Weasley. Now go and find a seat and get started on your potion. If you do not have your potion finished by the end of class you will receive a zero for the day."

Ron turned his head to glare at Severus as he said "You can't take points for me being late since you know I was in the Headmaster's office and as for my seat Zabini is sitting in it."

Severus walked over to where Ron was standing and hissed "Another ten points from Gryffindor for you being disrespectful Mr. Weasley. As for your seat go and sit by Parkinson. I do believe that Miss Granger made it clear that she didn't want you anywhere near her and I know that your parents were here. I would advise you to get a move on it unless you want your Mother to know that you have been misbehaving again."

Ron swallowed hard and gave one last glare to Severus, Blaise, and even Hermione and then he made his way over to the desk where Pansy was sitting at. He looked at the blackboard and saw the instructions for the potion and smiled when he saw what it was for. He knew that if the ingredients were added wrong that it could cause an explosion and he decided then and there that he needed to cause a distraction so that he could get Hermione out of the Potion's classroom so he could talk some sense into her. He got to work with a smirk on his face. Little did he know that Severus seen the look on his face and was keeping a close eye on him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus saw Ron smirk and knew that the boy was planning something so he kept his eye on him. When he saw that Ron was getting ready to add an ingredient that wasn't meant to be added yet he stalked over to him and grabbed his hand before the ingredient could be dropped into the cauldron. "Just what do you think you are doing Mr. Weasley? I know that you can read so why are you adding ingredients out of order?"

Ron looked up at Severus and said "I thought I was doing it in the correct order."

Severus scowled and said "Mr. Weasley I have been watching you and I know that you know that is not what goes in next. I saw the smirk on your face when you saw the list of ingredients for the potion. I do believe that you were trying to cause an explosion on purpose. You will leave now and you will get a zero for the day. I will also be talking to your Mother when I see her after classes are done for the day. You can try all you like to act innocent but we both know that you are not. Now get out of my classroom. And besides the detentions that I am sure Albus gave you, you will be serving an additional two weeks worth with Filch for your little game that you just played here. You could have caused someone to be seriously hurt."

Ron swallowed hard and looked down because he knew that after the stunt he just pulled he was going to be lucky if all his Mom and Dad did was yell at him. He grabbed his things and stood up and glared at Severus and then turned to look at Hermione. "We will talk later 'Mione."

Hermione didn't even bother looking up from where she was putting the finishing touches on her potion. She heard Ron swear and then the slam of the door and let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. After making sure that her potion was perfect she bottled it up and then stood up and walked it up to Severus' desk and placed it on it just as Severus came up. "I know that I should have waited for you to tell us to bring the potion up Sir, but I wanted to check on the girls."

Severus just nodded and picked Hermione's vial up and looked at the potion and then looked at Hermione with a smirk as he said "Your potion is perfect as usual Miss Granger. You are more than welcome to check on Mercy and Madeline if you wish. I am actually surprised that you haven't done so before now."

Hermione smiled softly and shook her head. "I trust you Sir. And even if I didn't Mercy and Madeline did and they seem to be good judges of character especially since they saw right away that Parkinson and Ronald weren't to be trusted or liked."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and said "Will you be okay taking them to your next class with you?"

Hermione nodded. "Charms class is next and I have Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Theo all in the class with me. I'm sure that they will stay close to me again. I never thought I'd have to be protected from Ronald but that just goes to show how little I know him."

Severus shook his head. "Anything Mr. Weasley does or says Miss Granger is on him and not on you. Now I want you to remember if you need anything at all during the rest of the day that you come and see me even if it means that you are late to a class. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded and then walked over and bent down and talked to the girls before she finally went back to her seat. Her mind was all over the place but she couldn't help but smile because she knew that everything would be okay. When Severus announced that class would be ending in five minutes she helped Draco put the ingredients away and then helped to put their cauldrons up for them to be cleaned. She couldn't help but chuckle as she wondered who would end up getting a detention and end up cleaning up their cauldrons. Just as Severus told the class they could leave she walked back up to his desk with Harry, Draco, and Theo following behind her and told the girls it was time to go. She smiled when she saw both Mercy and Madeline give Severus a hug before letting Draco and Blaise pick them up.

The rest of the day went by quickly for her and she was glad that she had Harry, Draco, Blaise, and even Theo to lean on because by the time the last class of the day was over she was drained from having everyone ask her why she had two daughters that they never knew about. She sighed as she made her way to the Headmaster's office with Draco, Blaise, Harry, and the girls because she knew that the day wasn't over yet. She could only hope that she had enough energy left in her for the trip to Diagon Alley. Little did she know that the trip to Diagon Alley was going to be only the start of the problems that she would be facing within the next couple of weeks if not months.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* The shopping trip and some drama is in the next chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: And another update! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As the small group walked into Albus' office Hermione's eyes widened and she said "I thought only Narcissa, Molly, Professor Snape, Draco, Harry, and me were going with the girls to Diagon Alley. Well Blaise too since the girls talked him into going with us."

Albus shook his head and said with a smile "Remus and Kingsley want to go along also for added security and Tonks and Arthur are already at Diagon Alley and will meet you outside of Madam Malkin's."

Hermione sighed and then nodded. "Okay then but can we get going because in all honesty I am exhausted today."

Lucius frowned slightly and looked at Hermione in concern. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Lucius and gave him a small smile. "I'm alright. I am just tired because all day I have had to dodge questions and it is a little exhausting."

Narcissa walked over and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "It will all blow over soon, Darling and if it doesn't you just let me know and I'll deal with anyone who keeps bothering you. You just focus on taking care of yourself, Madeline, and Mercy and on your school work and leave everything else to your Dad and I. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "I will try to do that."

Narcissa grinned and said "We're flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then will go to the shops that we need from there. I think that you need to also get yourself some things as well."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "I don't need anything."

Narcissa frowned and said "You wouldn't deny me the chance to spoil you some now would you Hermione?"

Lucius chuckled and said "You might as well give into her Hermione."

Hermione sighed and then nodded and said with a smile "As long as we can do it quickly. I have to work on an assignment later."

Severus snorted and said "Miss Granger I know for a fact that you are already ahead on any assignments for your classes so just relax today."

Hermione shot Severus a look but then smiled sheepishly and said "Okay, Sir."

Draco, Harry, and Blaise all laughed and Harry said "Maybe next time I think 'Mione is studying too hard I should go to Professor Snape since she seems to do what he wants with no fuss."

All of the adults laughed and Molly said "Well let's go everyone so that we can get the kids back in time for supper."

Hermione nodded and then took a hold of the arm that Lucius was holding out to her. She allowed him to guide her to the fireplace and then held onto him as he stepped into the fireplace and called their destination after Narcissa flooed away with Severus. As soon as she was steady on her feet once more she let Lucius guide her a few feet away from the fireplace and then turned just in time to see Blaise come through with Mercy in his arms and Draco with Madeline in his arms. Shortly after that Kingsley, Remus, and Molly all appeared. "Okay so we are going to Madam Malkin's first?"

Narcissa nodded and said with a smile "Yes, we are. I let her know earlier today that we would be coming by."

Hermione nodded in relief. "Thank you Narcissa. It slipped my mind to let her know."

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head. "It's alright Hermione. Now make sure you stay close to your Dad. Since Draco and Blaise are carrying Mercy and Madeline we will surround them and you as we make our way to Madam Malkin's."

Hermione nodded once again in understanding and once she looked to make sure that both Mercy and Madeline were alright with Draco and Blaise she walked back over and stood next to Lucius. She wasn't surprised at all when Severus took the spot on the other side of her while Molly, Narcissa, Kingsley, Remus, and Harry all fanned around her, Draco, and Blaise. After a smile at Tom she nodded to Kingsley who was in front of Draco and Blaise that it was okay to leave.

She looked around as they made their way from the Leaky Cauldron. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed someone in all black with a hood on their head because she saw that the person kept looking at them. She swore quietly when she saw that five more people joined the person that she was keeping an eye on. Out of the corner of both of her eyes she saw Lucius and Severus both look at her in surprise and in concern and she shook her head slightly. "We may have a problem. If you look over to the left of me you will see a group of people all in black with hoods on their head. They are all now watching us."

Just as Hermione finished talking an explosion rent the air causing several people to scream. She swore again and then looked at Blaise and Draco and yelled "GET THEM TO SAFETY! GET THEM BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

Draco looked like he was going to argue but Lucius cut in and said "Do it son. I will make sure that Hermione stays safe."

Draco nodded and broke out in a run with Blaise and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were inside he looked at Tom. "We have to take the girls back to Hogwarts. Don't be surprised if more people show up to help."

Tom nodded and said "Get them girls to safety young Mr. Malfoy. I will do what I can to help out your family and friends."

Draco nodded curtly and then hurried over to the fireplace. He threw in flood powder and called out for the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and once he was there he stepped out of the way just as Blaise came out. He saw the Headmaster looking at him in concern so he turned fully to face him. "We were in Diagon Alley when some kind of explosion happened. Hermione yelled at Blaise and me to get the girls back here so we did."

Albus nodded and said "Sit down on the couch you two. I will see if I can find anything out."

Draco nodded and said "Could you send for Theo please Sir?"

Albus nodded and called for a house elf and then asked the elf to get Theo before he set about finding out anything that he could about what was going on in Diagon Alley.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius looked at Hermione as he shot a spell off and said "You should go back to Hogwarts, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and hissed "These assholes are messing with my family. I refuse to go hide away somewhere safely while you all deal with this. I sent my niece's away but I will not go away until we deal with them."

Lucius sighed but nodded. "Okay then but be careful."

Hermione chuckled slightly and shook her head as she fired a spell at one of the cloaked figures and then smirked when her spell hit its target. "Don't worry Dad, I know what it is I am doing."

Kingsley who heard Hermione's comment to Lucius said "She's right Lucius she does know what she is doing."

Lucius nodded again and fired a spell at someone. He kept his mind on the battle that was taking place but every once in a while he would look to make sure his wife and his daughter were okay. He heard several pops and looked around and saw that several Auror's had shown up. He smirked slightly when he saw the three out of six of the people that had started the small skirmish apparated away leaving the other three on the ground where they had fallen after being hit by a hex. The smirk slid off of his face though when he heard his daughter cry out in pain. He whipped around even as his eyes searched for Hermione. His blood boiled when he saw her on the ground with blood coming out of her side. He rushed to her side with Severus, Narcissa, and Harry right beside him. He knelt down beside her and swore when he saw that she was barely hanging onto consciousness. "Hermione you need to stay awake."

Hermione blinked her eyes and whispered "The one who hit me with the spell was the lawyer that brought the girls to me."

Lucius' eyes widened in shock and then narrowed as he said "We will tell Kingsley and the others after we get you taken care of."

Hermione nodded and whispered just before she blacked out "It hurts."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* I just can't seem to stop the cliffies... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey all sorry for the long time in between updates but R/L got in the way…. I'm still trying to deal with some things but I wanted to get this up….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus swore as he saw how much blood Hermione was losing. He looked at her wound closely and swore again when he recognized the wound from his own curse. He waved his wand over the wound three times and sighed in relief when it closed up. He knew now that whoever was after Hermione had been a Death Eater at one time because other wise they wouldn't have known that curse. He checked Hermione over once more and then turned to look at Lucius and Narcissa. "We need to get her back to Hogwarts. She has lost too much blood. However if possible someone should go ahead and get some things for Mercy and Madeline while they are here since it seems that the people responsible for this ran."

Lucius nodded and looked at Narcissa. "Cissa will you be able to shop for Mercy, Madeline, and Hermione and bring the clothes back to Hogwarts? I would stay with you but I want to make sure that Hermione is alright."

Narcissa nodded. "You and Severus take our daughter back Lucius and get her to the infirmary. I'm sure that Molly and I can get the shopping done with no problem. We will keep Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, and Tonks with us just in case."

Kingsley nodded. "I will keep an eye on your wife Lucius. What did Hermione say to you before she blacked out?"

Lucius sighed. "She said that the person who fired the curse at her was none other than the lawyer who brought her the girls. While we wait for news on Hermione I will contact a couple people I know and see if they have found anything out yet."

Kingsley scowled and said "We'll get him. You get our girl back to Hogwarts."

Harry who was still kneeling down next to Hermione looked up and said "I'll help Molly and Mrs. Malfoy shop for Hermione since I know her sizes."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Harry. "Why do you know my daughter's clothes size?"

Harry blushed and then laughed. "Not for any reason you are thinking Mr. Malfoy. I know Hermione's clothing sizes because she likes dragging me along to shop. Besides Hermione is like a sister to me."

Lucius nodded and then gently picked Hermione up into his arms even as he looked at Harry and said "I do believe it is time for you to call me Lucius and to call my wife Narcissa or Cissy. If you are like a brother to Hermione then that makes you family. I'll let Albus know that you are helping to shop and that you all will be back soon."

Harry gave a nod and then kissed Hermione on the head and walked over to stand next to Molly as Narcissa kissed Hermione's head and then kissed Lucius before she said "Make sure that Hermione gets seen right away Lucius. If she doesn't then I will deal with both you and Severus when I get back."

Lucius nodded and then turned on his heel and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron with Severus at his side. Once he made it inside he looked at Tom. "We need your floo again Tom. We need to get Hermione back to Hogwarts and quickly. She has lost too much blood."

Tom nodded and said "Go ahead and go through. Please let me know how she is doing."

Lucius nodded and then let Severus walk in front of him to the fireplace. Once he saw Severus throw in floo powder he stepped in and called out his destination. He knew that Severus would be right behind him. He stepped out into the Headmaster's office and saw that Draco and Blaise were there with Albus and Minerva. "If you want you all can follow us to the infirmary. I would have went straight there but I knew that it would be better to come here. Oh and can you get someone to watch Mercy and Madeline? I don't think it would be a good idea for them to see Hermione getting worked on."

Draco had jumped out of his seat when he saw his Father with Hermione in his arms but he waited on his Father to finish talking before he asked "What in the hell happened to Mia?"

Lucius sighed. "She was hit with a curse. Severus got the wound to close but she has lost a lot of blood. I need to get her to the infirmary. Harry, Molly, and Narcissa are shopping for Mercy, Madeline, and Hermione and should be returning here in a bit."

With that said he swept out of Albus' office with Severus on his heels. He heard Draco saying something to someone and then he heard several more sets of footsteps. He walked through the hall and ignored the looks he was getting and even glared at one person he saw smirking when the person saw Hermione in his arms. He pushed open the doors to the infirmary and walked in. "Poppy!"

Poppy came hurrying out of her office when she heard Lucius' tone of voice when he called for her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hermione in his arms and motioned at the bed closest to him. As soon as he placed her on the bed she pulled her wand out and ran it over Hermione. "What happened Lucius?"

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "We were attacked in Diagon Alley. Hermione was able to send Draco and Blaise away with Mercy and Madeline but she stayed to fight. She was hit with _Sectumsempra _but Severus was able to do the counter curse but she still lost a lot of blood. She also passed out because of the pain."

Poppy nodded and looked up from where she was reading the results of the diagnostic test. "Yes, she has lost a lot of blood. I will need a blood replenishing potion and a pain relief potion. Actually it wouldn't hurt to have a Nutrient potion for Miss Granger to take. She is underweight and from the test I just ran she has a couple of broken bones that has not healed correctly."

Lucius frowned and asked "How did she break them?"

Poppy shook her head. "That I don't know Lucius and right now isn't the time to ask her how it happened. I do believe though later on today she needs to have a complete check up done on her and I'll have Narcissa in the room with me when I do it. She may open up more if Narcissa is around to help her through whatever it is."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Severus. "Do you have a nurtirent potion in your stores or do you need to make one."

Severus thought about it and said "I have some in my private stores. I tend to keep them around because Poppy does request them every once in a while especially when it comes time for exams because Hermione tends to not remember to eat."

Draco chuckled from behind them and said "That is the truth. I have seen her plenty of times sleeping in the library during the final weeks of school. Will Mia be alright?"

Poppy smiled slightly and said "She will be just fine Draco. Right now we will need to let her rest and I will spell a blood replenishing potion straight to her stomach so that it acts fast to bring her blood count back up. I think it would be okay for you and Blaise to sit with her until she wakes up. It will do her some good to have someone around that she knows. And this way Lucius and Severus can go and tell Albus exactly what happened."

Lucius frowned but before he could object Albus said "Poppy will let us know the second that Hermione starts to wake up. Blaise and Draco will be here to keep an eye on her and they too will let us know if something happens."

Lucius sighed but nodded. He bent down and kissed Hermione on the head and then followed Albus, Minerva, and Severus out of the infirmary and back to Albus' office.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Once again I know that it's been a while but hey at least I finally got you an update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: And here is the next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were in Albus' office Lucius snarled "I am going to kill that bloody bastard! He could have and almost did kill my daughter! Who in the hell is he?"

Albus frowned and asked "Who Lucius? Do you know who it was that hit Hermione with the curse?"

Lucius swore and snarled "Hermione saw who it was and told me right before she lost consciousness. The man who hit her with _Sectumsempra _was none other than that blasted lawyer that brought Mercy and Madeline to Hermione. When I find him I am going to rip him from limb to limb."

Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Calm down Lucius. You have every right to be angry but you still need to calm down for Hermione's sake if not for your own. You won't do Hermione or Mercy and Madeline any good if you are not calm."

Lucius sighed and then nodded. He took in a couple of deep breaths and let them out. "That man almost killed my daughter. I will make him pay for what he has done."

Albus gave a grim nod. "We are going to need to up the security around Hermione. I don't care if she is at Hogwarts or not she is to go nowhere alone and that includes the bathroom. Every night an adult will sleep in the Head's dormitory. As for the girls they are also to be surrounded. I will call another meeting for tonight and let the Order know. I will also have several more guests rooms made up besides the ones that have already been done because I am going to also up the security here at Hogwarts. I want an adult walking Hermione to every single class. I know that she'll bulk on this but an attempt was made on her life and I will not sit by and let another one be made. I am not taking any chances with her or Mercy's and Madeline's life."

Lucius nodded. "Narcissa and I will also move in permanately for now. Maybe we could expand the Head's dormitory to where Blaise and Harry can stay there. It also may be a good idea to move Longbottom, Lovegood, Theo, Daphne, Millicent, and Brown into the Head's quarters. That way there is more people around and Hermione has help with the girls. I can also assign an elf or two to Hermione that is in charge of her and the girls food so that we can make sure nobody tampers with their food."

Minerva nodded. "That is a good idea. I can also give Hermione animagus lessons. She is a quick study so I can put her on the accelerated plan. Once she has her form we can let the Order know but nobody else. I'm sure that Kingsley will look the other way about her being unregistered. This way she can wander around and nobody else will know that it is her."

Severus nodded and smirked. "I will make sure that I have any kind of antidote that could be needed on hand. I will also give Hermione a Bezoar to carry on her person at all times. It may be a good idea to start her on dueling lessons. Actually it wouldn't hurt any of those who will be staying in the head dorm to train in dueling."

Albus nodded. "We will also need to train those who are close to Hermione in Occlumency. We don't want anyone but those we tell to know what is going on. I will also instruct Poppy to teach those who want to learn how to heal. It won't hurt to have more people who know how to heal someone if it is needed. Tonks, Remus, Severus, Minerva, and myself can also teach Harry, Blaise, Draco, Mr. Nott, Miss Greengrass, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Brown, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Lonbottom, and Hermione different ways to ward areas. I know that Hermione is very good at warding but we may be able to teach her something that she doesn't know already."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "Okay now that we have a beginning of a plan Albus may I use your fireplace to fire call someone? I need to get the ball rolling on finding anything and everything out on that lawyer so that we know exactly who we are dealing with."

Albus nodded and waved his hand towards his fireplace. "Go right ahead Lucius. Severus, Minerva, and I will continue talking to see if we can come up with any more ideas."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was worried about Hermione as they entered Madam Malkin's and he sighed. "Do you think 'Mione is okay Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled softly at Harry. "I think that Hermione is just fine Harry. Severus closed up her wound before they left and I know that Poppy will tend to her right away. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time we get back that Lucius, Severus, Albus, and Minerva have a plan worked out on how to keep Hermione safe."

Harry nodded and looked at Tonks who said "I sent a message to Mum and asked her to go to Hogwarts to help Poppy with Hermione. Even though Mum doesn't work as often she is still one of the best Healers at St. Mungo's."

Narcissa nodded again. "Thank you Tonks. I would have done that myself if I would have thought about it but it completely slipped my mind. Now Madam Malkin should have Hermione's size on file but she's lost weight."

Molly nodded as she came back over to the group. "Madam Malkin is going to bring some robes out that resize themselves. We can pick out the ones that we want for Hermione, Madeline, and Mercy and when they put them on the robes will automatically resize. She is also bringing out some clothes for the two little girls and Hermione that are also charmed to do the same thing the robes do."

Narcissa smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. "Good that will help. As much as I love shopping I didn't think to take Madeline's and Mercy's measurements just in case something like this happened."

Molly nodded. "I know what you mean. Once we are done here we can go to my son's store. They have some toys that are not pranks. It also helped that Arthur and I sent them to Muggle London today to pick up anything that the girls may like. We can then do Flourish and Blotts and get some books for the girls so that they can start reading."

Narcissa nodded but before she could say anything Tonks said "Actually Remus was heading to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books and then he was going to stop by WWW. This way we can get everything done quickly and get back to check on Hermione, Mercy, and Madeline. Arthur, Kingsley, Charlie, and Bill are all outside standing guard and then we have Harry in here with us."

Harry grinned. "Good to know that someone's brain is working because mine is still stuck on the attack. I want to know why in the hell they attacked Hermione. I noticed that they were aiming for her even before she sent Draco and Blaise away with the girls."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed at that. "We will find out why and then we will find out who and make them pay. I just got my daughter and I'll be damned if I lose her before I get to know her."

Molly put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder and said soothingly "Hermione is okay Narcissa. Let's just get this finished and get back to our girl."

Narcissa nodded and then focused on Madam Malkin who just walked out. She started going through the robes with Molly and Tonks. After doing this for about thirty minutes she had regular robes, dress robes, and school robes picked out for Hermione, Mercy, and Madeline and was going through the clothes and then she was finally finished after another forty minutes. Once everything was put in bags and garmet bags for the dresses that were picked out she paid Madam Malkin and looked at Tonks, Molly, and Harry. "I think we are ready now. We should see if Remus is back and if he is we should head to Hogwarts."

Molly, Tonks, and Harry all nodded and headed outside. When they saw Remus with Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Kingsley they nodded and led the way to the Leaky Cauldron with everyone else behind them. Soon they were all walking out of the fireplace and into Albus' office.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* And yay I finally have it edited... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as she exited the fireplace and stepped into Albus' office Narcissa looked around and saw the grim faces on Albus, Severus, Minerva, and Lucius and demanded "Where is Hermione? What is wrong? Why do you four look like that? Where are Mercy and Madeline?"

Lucius looked up and shook his head as he held up a hand to halt Narcissa's questions and any questions that he could see forming on Molly's, Tonks', Harry's, Remus', Charlie's, Arthur's, Bill's, and Kingsley's lips. "Hermione is in the infirmary and Blaise and Draco are with her as is Poppy. Theo, Daphne, Millicent and Luna Lovegood have Mercy and Madeline. Draco and Blaise didn't think it was a good idea to let them see Hermione being worked on and I agree so Theo took both with him and then got Daphne, Millicent, and Luna to go with him to the Room of Requirement with the girls so that they had things to play with. Poppy spelled a blood replenishing potion directly into Hermione's stomach and she was sleeping when Albus, Minerva, Severus, and myself came up here to talk. I already have some of the best men I know looking into just who Brian Spencer is and why he could possibly want to harm Hermione like he did. As far as I know he wasn't a Death Eater."

Severus shook his head. "I don't recall him being a Death Eater but he has to know one because he used my curse on Hermione. From now on Hermione goes nowhere alone even inside Hogwarts. We will make sure that anything and everything she eats or drinks gets tested as will Mercy and Madeline's food. An adult will be walking Hermione to and from every class. We know that she will not allow us to revoke her Hogsmede weekends so no less than four adults will go with her. Narcissa and Lucius are both moving into Hogwarts permanately for now until we get this settled so I think it is safe to say that when it comes to classes Mercy and Madeline can be left with Narcissa so that we have one less worry when it comes to getting Hermione to her classes. We are going to move Longbottom, Luna, Theo, Daphne, Millicent, Harry, and Blaise into the Head Dormitory permanately with Draco and Hermione so that they can help with the girls and help keep an eye on Hermione. Albus has already sent word that we will be holding another Order meeting tonight and he has had guest rooms made up for whoever wants to stay here to help guard Hermione, Mercy, and Madeline. Besides Longbottom, Luna, Theo, Daphne, Millicent, Blaise, and Harry there will be an adult sleeping every night in the Head Dorm to help keep an eye out. Albus has also decided that he is upping the security here at Hogwarts."

Kingsley nodded and looked at Albus. "I'll give you some Auror's that can be of help. I will even authorize you to use Veritaserum and Legilimency on them to make sure that they don't mean any harm to Hermione, Madeline, or Mercy. I will also take a room here every night. I have to be at the Ministry during the day but the evening and nights I can spend here to help everyone out. I also think it would be a good idea to have another Healer around just in case we need one."

Albus frowned but before he could say anything Narcissa cut in and suggested "Why not ask Andromeda and Ted to come to Hogwarts? Both of them are Healers and both of them know how to duel if it ever comes to that. I do know that Andy and Hermione talk every week because Andy mentioned it the last time I talked to her."

Albus nodded. "I'll fire call her and see if her and Ted would be willing to come here and stay for a while. Why don't you all head and see Hermione? I can tell from just looking at you all that you want to make sure she is alright."

Narcissa chuckled. "I do want to make sure she is alright. If she is awake I want to show her what we picked up for Mercy and Madeline. We got them toys, books, and clothes. If I'm not mistaken George and Fred will be here soon with some more things for the girls. I also bought Hermione some clothes and more robes. Since we didn't know Hermione's, Mercy's, or Madeline's size Madam Malkin was nice enough to give us robes and clothes that will size themselves once they are on the person who is wearing them. You will come and let us know what Andy and Ted say won't you, Albus?"

Albus smiled. "Of course I will, Narcissa. I will follow behind you guys as soon as I talk to Andromeda and Ted."

Narcissa smiled and then led the way out of Albus' office with Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, and Harry following behind her. She grinned when she stepped off of the stairs and into the Entrance hall because walking in the door was Fred and George. "Well you two got here just in time. We are heading to see Hermione just now."

George smirked. "We've been here for a few minutes but one of the Slytherin's stopped us outside to ask us if there was anything he could do to help Hermione. It seems that he overheard whatever happened this morning and wanted to make sure that we would let Hermione know that not all of the Slytherin's feel the way that Parkinson does. So what exactly happened this morning to our adopted sister? Whatever it was made the boy look like he is ready to seriously Parkinson for whatever she did to Hermione. He also volunteered to help keep Ron away from 'Mione for whatever reason. What did our idiotic brother do this time?"

Harry chuckled. "Parkinson called 'Mione a Mudblood and called Mercy and Madeline bastards and Lucius let her have it. Ronald slapped 'Mione and called her a Mudblood after Cissa put her wand to his throat after he hit her and demanded to know how he dared to put his hands on her daughter."

George's and Fred's eyes hardened at that and Fred snarled "He's dead."

Molly shook her head and pursed her lips. "Ronald has been dealt with for now but if he steps out of line again you and George can do whatever you want to him, Fred, and I won't say a word about it."

Fred gave a nod of satisfaction and then swept his arm out gallantly. "Then lead the way ladies and us men will follow you."

Tonks, Molly, and Narcissa all chuckled but did as they were told and led the way to the infirmary so that they all could see Hermione and check on her themselves.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that this chapter is short but I felt that it was a good place to end it... Next chapter will be longer and should be up some time next week if not sooner... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: *grins* I finally got this update all typed up for you all! I hope you enjoy reading it...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they all entered the hospital wing they walked over to the bed that they could see Hermione laying in. Each and every one of them could not help but smile because even though Hermione was asleep she was holding onto Draco's hand and Blaise had his hand running through her hair as if he was calming her down.

Lucius cleared his throat and then smirked when both Blaise and Draco jumped slightly in their chairs. "Is everything alright, boys?"

Draco sighed but nodded. "It is now, Father. Hermione woke up once after she fell asleep when Madam Pomfrey was finished checking on her again but she went right back to sleep again after Blaise and I assured her that both Madeline and Mercy are doing just fine. Have you all figured out what we are going to do in order to make sure Mercy, Madeline, and Hermione are all kept safe and sound?"

Severus nodded. "From now on Hermione goes nowhere alone. We know that she will probably fight this but it is for her own good. Either a Professor or another adult will walk her to every single class that she has from now on. I will make sure that she knows the spell to check her food and the girls food and drink to make sure that nobody has slipped any kind of potion into them. The Head dormitory is being expanded so that several other students can sleep in there and help you both out with Mercy and Madeline and each night and adult will sleep there to make sure that everything is alright. Your Mother and Father are both moving in permanately as are a couple of others to make sure that Hermione, Mercy, and Madeline are all guarded around the clock. We all know that Hermione is not going to like any of this but it is for the best."

Harry snorted. "She may not like it but she will do it even if I have to guilt her into it. She made me have people around during the final battle so it's only fair that she has people around her now that an attempt has been made on her life. I wonder since she did not get to go to Gringotts today if we could possibly bring Gringotts to her in the form of a goblin. We need to find out about everything they can tell us about not only Hermione but about Mercy and Madeline too. We need to find out who the father of those two are as soon as possible to see if there is a chance he is the one behind all of this."

Bill nodded. "I will floo to Gringotts now and talk to Ragnok. I am pretty sure that he will agree with sending one of the goblins here so that Hermione can talk to them."

Harry smirked. "If you have to use both my Potter and Black name and tell him if he wants me to keep my gold in Gringotts that he will see that someone is sent here immediately so that we can figure everything out."

Bill chuckled and nodded again. "I will do that, Harry. Alright I will be back as soon as I can."

Everyone nodded but it was Lucius who said "Make sure that you tell Ragnok that Hermione's Mother was Angelica King. Once he hears Angelica's name I am pretty damn sure that he will jump through whatever hoops you want him to. After all King is as old as the Founders names if not older. If I remember correctly Angelica was the direct descendant of Merlin and Morgana Le Fey.

Bill's eyes widened at that even as he whistled. "Oh yeah if that is the case I would not be surprised if Ragnok himself comes. I will be back within an hour at the latest."

Once again everyone nodded and after Bill left Charlie said "I will go talk to Hagrid and then the Centaurs in the forest. I am pretty sure that the Centaurs will want to do what they can to help keep Hermione, Madeline, and Mercy safe. I'll come back in an hour or so and let you know what I have found out."

Molly smiled slightly. "Make sure you stay safe in the forest, Charlie."

Charlie chuckled. "I will, Mom. Make sure that you all keep our girl safe while I am gone."

Narcissa smirked. "Nobody will get near Hermione that we don't want near her. You just do what you need to and we will guard my daughter. I do believe that if Poppy thinks it is alright that we should move her to her dorm for now. I would feel better about that than having her here in an open space like she is right now."

Severus nodded. "I will go and speak to Poppy about that now. You just make sure she is ready to move when I get the okay."

Minerva smiled. "I'll send a couple house elves to the Head dormitory room and make sure that a fire is lit in the fireplace so that Hermione doesn't get cold. I'm sure we can lay her on the couch so that we can keep an eye on her."

Everyone nodded and Blaise stood up and said "I'll go get Theo, Millicent, Daphne, Longbottom, and Lovegood and bring them to the Head dormitory. I think that it is safe enough for the girls to be around Hermione now."

Lucius smiled slightly. "That is a good idea, Blaise. Make sure that you let them know that their Aunt is sleeping so that they will need to keep their voices down. Also fill the others in on what happened and what we are going to do about it. There is no sense in them not being prepared for anything and everything."

Blaise nodded. "I will do that, Mr. Malfoy. It may help if someone can make sure that the painting knows that we are to be expected so that you guys can change the password once you get back to the Head dormitory. If nothing else have the painting ask us a question that only we would know so that it knows that it is us and not someone polyjuiced as us."

Draco smirked. "It will be done, Blaise. Go and get my nieces."

Molly smiled. "I am going to floo home will quick and get some clothes for Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and me. While I am there I will pick up the cake I made for Mercy and Madeline and we can eat it. Fred and George stay close to Hermione and Harry until I get back."

Fred grinned. "Nothing will happen, Mum."

Molly nodded and then looked at Lucius and Narcissa. "You make sure that my youngest son does not get near Hermione before I am back. I do not know what is wrong with him but I am getting tired of his attitude towards her and everyone else in general."

Lucius nodded solemnly. "We will make sure he does not come anywhere near her, Molly. Thank you for everything you are doing."

Molly smiled and shook her head. "Hermione has always been like a daughter to me. There is no thanks needed."

Lucius nodded again but before he could say anything Severus was back and saying "Poppy has agreed to let us take Miss Granger to the Head dormitory as long as we keep an eye on her for the next four hours to make sure that she does not need another blood replenishing potion. So whoever is leaving to go somewhere just meet us in the common room of the Head dormitory. I do believe that it would be safe to floo directly to the Head dormitory then it would be to walk through the halls right now since it is almost dinner time."

Everyone nodded and then waited on Lucius to pick Hermione up and followed him over to the fireplace. One by one they all left either to the Head dormitory or to wherever they were going to make sure things were taken care of. The ones who all had went on errands were all back in the Head dormitory within an hour and they all waited on Hermione to wake up including Ragnok the goblin that is in charge of Gringotts bank.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So here is the next chapter... *snickers* Sorry for the long wait but hopefully you all like this chapter... *smiles* Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
